


Hungry for ...

by peachesatmidnight



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Comedy, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Flashforwards, Gen, M/M, Siblings, Slow Burn, chef, in my head at least, it will happen. Eventually, restaurant, tags are weird, these characters like to swear. So there’s that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 41,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesatmidnight/pseuds/peachesatmidnight
Summary: One of them has a restaurant......the other needs a jobBoth of them are searching for a place where they belong





	1. Armie

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is unlike anything I’ve written before. Aka. A story that isn’t based on real life possibilities. 
> 
> I have a loose idea of where this is going but as with all Charmie works. The boys do what they want. When they want. 
> 
> So let’s go for a ride eh?
> 
> Unedited. UnBetaed because I’m impatient. 
> 
> Enjoy?

March 2019  
Armie can’t believe it. He is finally about to open his own place. It’s only been his dream since he was 16. He looks up at the sign over the door and remembers. 

March 2003  
“Are you sure you will be ok Armie? I can order in if you want..”  
“No dad. I’m fine. It will be fine. I won’t let the minions starve… this time” Armie says with a smirk as Charlie calls from the living room  
“I heard that!” Carter saunters into the room and plops himself on the stool at the island.  
“What ya gonna feed us bro? I’m so hungry I could eat a horse”  
“well you are in luck then kid because tonight we will be dining on Stallion Stew” Armie can’t help but laugh at the look on his little brothers face. His father give him a gentle nudge on the arm and says  
“okay well then, I’m off. I’ll see you all in the morning.” Armie and Carter wish him good luck and Charlie calls from the living room.  
“Love you dad.” When the door closes Carter jumps off the stool and heads to the fridge.  
“What do you think you are doing?” Armie comes up behind him.  
“I’m getting a snack man, I am starving” Carter says as he takes a bite of the peach he grabbed and closes the door.  
“Well don’t spoil that appetite kid, I meant what I said. You won’t “starve” on my watch.  
“That’s what I’m afraid of” his brother smirks as he walks into the living room. 

“Armiee.. hello.. earth to Armand…”  
He snaps out of it and looks around. “What was that? I swear I heard something but I don’t see anything”  
“Okay Asshole. If you gonna be like that I’ll just go unlock the doors myself” Armie looks down and chuckles at his best friend/business partner/ex Shelby. They make quite a picture when standing together. Armie at his full 6 foot 5 and Shelby at her 4 foot 11 and a half! Because that half and inch makes all the difference. They are polar opposites and the perfect match. Well almost perfect. Too bad Shelby isn’t a man. 

“You coming Hammer?” She calls behind her shoulder as she reaches the door.  
“Yes dear” he mutters as he meets her at the door of the restaurant.  
“Good. Because you have the keys dude. When will I be getting my own set?” She lifts her head and looks up. And up. And up.  
“Ahh well. When I decide if I’ll keep you on or not I guess.” Armie chuckles as the lock clicks and he pushes the door open.  
“Oh honey. I think you have that ass backwards. I am the one who is debating keeping you. I can find another chef you know” Shelby pushes past him and into the beautiful new restaurant. She turns to him and smiles sweetly.  
“Good luck with that, there may be other chefs but there will never be another Armie” he chuckles as he grabs her and spins her around.  
“Oh don’t I know it. Don’t I know it, now put me down you giant!”  
He kisses her cheek and puts her down.  
“If you insist” 

He walks in to the middle of the room and beams.  
“It’s perfect!”  
He takes in the long polished bar off to the left. The six tables placed across the floor and the row of booths beside the huge picture windows on the right.  
This is his. It is all his. This is the start of something amazing. He can feel it in his bones.  
As he walks through into his kitchen, running his fingertips over the stainless steel countertops.  
Oh yes. This is definitely going to change his life.


	2. Armie

March 2019  
“Hey bro! This place is kick ass! You might need to get better security though. The woman out front. Well let’s just say…” Carter faded off as Armie turned and said.  
“She’s a spitfire isn’t she?”  
“Well that’s one word for it.” Carter laughs. He has known Shelby for years. He had a huge crush on her back in Highschool but she only had eyes for his brother.  
“Anyway Bro. Congrats. This place is gonna be epic! I knew you could do it.” Carter wraps his big brother in a “bro hug”  
“Thanks man. I couldn’t of done it without you and Char.. well I mean I could of but. Where’s the fun in having something easy?”  
“That’s what she said” Charlie deadpans as she walks in through the double doors and opens the fridge.  
“Got anything to eat?” Armie laughs. With Char it’s always food. It’s how she has always been.  
“Nice to see you too sis…” he pulls her into a hug and she goes willingly. Since their mom passed away when the twins were just 6 years old it has just been them. Sure dad was around but when he had to take that second overnight job Armie became more of a father figure and less the annoying older brother. They were thick as thieves and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Awe. This is such a sweet family reunion and all that shit but how about we get to work maybe sometime in the next decade?” Shelby is all bark and no bite though as she comes up to join the group with a smile on her face.  
“Yes ma’am, right away ma’am!” Carter deadpans with a classy salute.  
“Oh please tell me he did not just say that?? We just got this kitchen clean it would be such a hassle to have to wash blood off the walls..” She has that glint in her eyes that makes Armie and Charlie double over in laughter.  
“Hide me bro!” Carter tries to get behind his towering big brother.  
“No way dude. This is on you” Armie laughs at his brother and moves out of the way.  
“Okay this is fun and all but. Can we get back to the bigger issue at hand? Who is going to feed me??” Charlie scoffs as she walks over to investigate the pantry. 

“You know, I hate to admit it but she’s right. Maybe we should go over the menu?” Armie says as he dodges a shove from his little sister. Shelby chuckles at the sibling rivalry.  
“Well lucky for you. The new menus were dropped off when you were in here dilly dallying earlier Mr. Hammer.”  
“How dare you!? I was quite clearly lollygagging” Armie retorts with a chuckle.  
“Nice one dude, where did you get that? Dad jokes are us? Carter barks as Armie rolls his eyes.  
“I’ll let you know I have a full subscription to  
“to meme or not to meme” thank you very much.”

“ANYWAY… back to the task at hand children. The menus?” Charlie pipes up as she grabs one from the box on the counter. “As assistant manager of this fine establishment..” “co assistant manager” Carter coughs out. “As Senior co assistant manager of this place I say we get to work” Char smirks as she holds up the menu for the rest of the group to see.  
The twins are 7 years younger than Armie. Which makes them 25. Or as Charlie claims. “Carter is 25 and I am 25 and 10 minutes.” She was born 10 minutes before Carter and she will never let him forget it. 

Armie smiles at his siblings and his best friend. They are an odd bunch but they make it work.  
“Alright. So thanks to the artistic stylings of Mr. Carter Hammer..”  
“thank you thank you, you are all to kind” Carter smirks and bows to the group.  
“As I was saying.” Armie rolls his eyes in mock angst “the menu is simple and well composed. There will be weekly specials, or hell maybe daily specials if I’m feeling adventurous. Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions in the box here” he pulls out the garbage can from under the counter.  
“I kid, I kid!” He raises his hands in surrender to Shelby’s death glare.  
“We can have weekly meetings to discuss such things. Once we get the rest of the staff in here we can go over this all again.” Carter fakes a yawn as Charlotte starts tapping her foot. 

“Can we get to the food now?” She says flipping through the menu. “You didn’t!! Armie. Are you kidding me right now??” She exclaims as she slams the menu down on the counter. Startled at the usually calm and collected Charlie (her full name is Charlotte but she hated being reminding of that damn story so everyone started calling her Charlie for short.. although it’s really not that much shorter…) outburst the rest of the group looks down at the menu and under the beautifully scripted name  
“Archie’s Place Bar and Grill”  
Is the title of the signature dish.  
“Stallion Stew” 

March 2003  
“Children! Dinner is served” Armie called out from the kitchen where the pot was simmering on the stove.  
“I resemble that remark!” Carter says as he walks into the kitchen.  
“The word is resent. I resent that remark not resemble.” Charlie huffs as she comes to sit next to her twin at the island.  
“So what is it bro? And how much cyanide did you use this time?” She asks as Armie rolls his eyes.  
“Like I told your brother here. It’s Stallion Stew. Meat, carrots, potatoes and peas in a rich flavourful broth” Armie says as he dishes out the steaming food into the bowls.  
“Peas?? Seriously?? Why did you have to go and wreck it with little green jerks” Charlie crosses her arms and frowns at her brother. 

“Oh hush now, you haven’t even tasted it..” Armie starts when Carter cuts in  
“Ya sis, it can't be any worse than the one TV dinners dad made last week”  
“Thank you… I think… anyway. At least try it before you knock it” Armie smiles at his siblings across the island. It had been awhile since they had eaten something other than TV dinners or hotdogs done on the old hibachi out in the backyard. A wonderful loving man he was, but their father was not a cook. 

Armie stood nervously watching as his little brother and sister picked up their spoons and dug in. He closed his eyes and waited for the backlash.  
After a moment or so of silence he opened one eye to see Charlie and Carter devouring their meals.  
“I guess that means the cyanide isn’t working yet?” He said with a chuckle. Eyeing them suspiciously.  
“Dude. This. Is.” Carter started and Charlie joined in to finish the sentiment “AMAZING!”  
Armie was awestruck at the compliment as he grabbed his spoon and took a bite.  
“Damn. This is actually pretty good.” He mumbled.  
“Yea. Who would of thought. Armie Hammer can cook.. even with the peas.” Charlie remarked as Carter wolfed down his whole bowl. When he finished he pushed the bowl back across to Armie and said.  
“Please sir, may I have some more?” With a snicker Armie obliged.  
“Umm..’Arms.. there isn’t really horse in here. Is there?” Carter looked up sheepishly after a couple bites.  
“No you idiot. You think we could afford the luxury of horse?” Charlie chimed in.


	3. Armie

Chapter 3  
March 2019

“So what we have here is a beautifully tender strip steak in a thick beef gravy with a selection of seasonal root vegetables” Armie explained as if he were one of those chefs on tv.  
“Let me guess, one of the vegetables is peas?” Charlie scoffed which made Armie and Carter smile.  
“Yes madam. There are some of the freshest snap peas available in that bowl” Armie commented as he handed his sister the bowl.  
“Fan-freaking-tastic” Charlie muttered under her breath.  
Shelby took her bowl from Armie and with a raised eyebrow she looked at Charlie and then from Carter to Armie.  
“Don’t ask” Carter had mouthed to her. She sighed and was about to say something when they heard a voice from the front of the restaurant. 

“Didn’t you lock the door Shel??” Armie questioned.  
“Oh yes I locked it with my set of keys right here. See?” She smirked and reached into her pocket and pretended to pull out a set of keys. Armie groaned and started to move away from the counter.  
“Replaceable I tell ya, in a heartbeat” he said.  
“Oh hush now Boss, I’ll just go see what’s going on and tell them to come back next week when we are open. She scurried out the double doors she had come in, shaking her imaginary keys as the door closed behind her. 

“I take it back” Carter smirked “maybe i don’t want to be assistant manager after all.”  
“We would be so lucky.” Charlie jumped in earning a smirk from Armie and a glare from Carter.  
“Okay guys, Let’s be civil here. Just finish your meals and help me with the dishes. Armie stepped in between the twins as referee.  
“Fancy ass kitchen and we still have to do dishes? What the heck man?!” Carter begrudgingly took the bowls to the sink.  
“Hey now, be lucky I’m letting you wash dishes instead of paying today. I am the boss after all.” Armie smiled. “Besides. That is a maximum capacity dishwasher over there. No point running it with such a small amount of dishes.”  
“Yeah yeah, Save water and the environment and all that jazz.” Carter huffed as he did jazz hands at the statement.  
“Seriously? How are we even related?” Charlie said as she grabbed a towel to start drying. 

Armie stood back a second to look at his siblings. They had come so far and been through so much over the years. It’s amazing that they are here now.  
“I wish mom and dad were here to see this” he said with a smile as he got to work putting away the leftovers.  
“They are here Bossman, and they would be so proud of you.” Shelby said as she came up and hugged Armie from behind.  
“Huh? What was that? I swear I heard something” Armie said as he looked around everywhere but where his best friend was standing.  
“Okay that is getting really old. Really fast asshole” Shelby said as she stepped back and glared up at him.  
“Oh! It’s you! Sorry Dear I didn’t see you there.” He bent down to tap her on the head with a laugh. She batted his hand away and grabbed his shirt to pull him down to her level.  
“Just remember Hammer, I know you. Better than you know yourself.” 

“Would you two get a room already? Jesus, Mary and Joseph…” Carter said as Charlie joined in  
“And all his carpenter friends” they fist bumped and went back to washing and drying. 

“Anyway. My dear lovely friend, love of my life, partner in crime, Rocky to my Bullwinkle. Who was at the door?” Armie asked his friend.  
“I think it’s more Brain to your Pinkie” she smirks as Armie puts his hand to his heart in mock shock.  
“It was just a kid dropping off a resume. There was something about him though. I can’t quite put my finger on it.” She tapped her finger to her lip to look like she was deep in thought.  
“What have we talked about Shel? There will be putting no fingers on any of the employees…” Armie deadpanned.  
“Yea, well. I will remember you said that Boss.” As she handed the resume to him. 

Armie raises an eyebrow and as he takes the laminated piece of paper. Is that? What is that smell? Roses and sandalwood? A hint of patchouli perhaps? He notices these things ok. He is a chef. He needs to be able to recognize scents. No big deal…  
He looks down at the name with curiosity. 

Timothée H. Chalamet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the last chapter I have written as of 10:09pm on March 25, 2019. 
> 
> I guess will see if there is any interest? 
> 
> I mean. Not like it matters. Because I can’t see myself stopping this story


	4. Timmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Timmy

March 2019  
Timmy couldn’t believe how his life has flipped the fuck around. Just last week he was hanging out with his friends. Rapping and relaxing without a care in the world, and now the shit has hit the proverbial fan. In the course of 7 days he has lost his part time job at the studio AND his mother was let go from her job of over 15 years. What the actual fuck?! 

Now he sits with his best friend/partner in crime/sister from another mister Lissa looking through the want ads.  
“I can’t believe in this day and age they still have newspapers” Lissa quipped.  
“Well ya. It’s not like I can just stroll down the street and find somewhere new and exciting to get a job” Tim mumbled as he flipped through the second newspaper. 

She ignores him as she continues to check the pages. She blows and pops a bubble with her favourite gum. *Watermelon Wiggle*  
“God Lis, you know how disgusting that is?? Watermelon is probably the nastiest flavour in the world.” Tim grimaced as his friend shot back  
“So says Mr Peach Queen!” He feins shock with a delicate hand to his heart.  
“You wound me my lady..” but before he can finish his statement Lissa is bouncing around the room holding the newspaper.

“I found it! The perfect job. Oh man this is so perfect for you T” She thrusts the paper into his hands. Tim scans through the page trying to find what she is talking about. 

**Wanted: Discreet professional females for lucrative cleanliness opportunities. Top and/or bottom optional**

“I appreciate the support Lis but don’t think I have the physique to pull that one off” he smirks and she grabs the paper back. Exasperated she runs her finger down the page to find the ad she meant. 

“Wanted: desperately seeking out of work performers with no sense of humour to be in new “rap my world” reality show”

“It’s like they know you Lil Timmy Tim!” Lissa tries and fails to keep a straight face as Tim pounces on her. Tackling her to the couch in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. 

This is customary for the pair. When one is stressed and upset the other is right there to lighten the mood. Tim doesn’t know how he would of gotten through the last 16 years without his Lissaloo. They met when he was in grade 2 and she was in grade 3. He remembers it like it was yesterday...

March 2003  
“Timo, it’s time to get ready for school.” His mom was calling him from the kitchen. Why oh why did they have to move to a new city in the middle of the year?? It was bad enough being the kid with the funny name that no one could pronounce, but to be the new kid with a pretentious name. That’s just asking for trouble. 

He came down the stairs and couldn’t help but smile. On the kitchen table we’re his favourites. Crepes with Nutella, Peaches and vanilla yogurt and a big glass of pomegranate juice.  
Through it all his mom had been a badass. When his dad walked out on them 3 months ago Tim didn’t know what to do, but his mom was there and she was strong. She basically washed her hands of the past and packed them up and moved.  
And now she was standing at the stove, apron over her fancy work clothes, making his breakfast.

He snuck up behind her and snatched a slice of peach from the plate thinking he was so sneaky.  
“I saw that Tesoro, why don’t you sit down and eat. I don’t want to be scrubbing peach juice out of the carpet again.” He mother turned to him stern faced but with a twinkle in her eye.  
“Okay mama, sorry mama” he mumbled between bites of crepe. He took a long swallow of his juice and wiped his arm across his mouth as his mother raised her eyebrow at him.  
“Alright. Let’s get going before I made you scrub the melograno from your shirtsleeves.”  
Tim gave a sheepish smile as apology and headed to the door.

The drive to the school was a short one, unfortunately. When he became more comfortable with his new neighbourhood he would be walking home by himself when his mom worked late.  
“Do you want me to come help you find the office and your classroom Timo?”  
“No, that’s okay. Have a good day at work mama”  
“See you later then” his mother said with a kiss on the cheek. He watched her drive off before he walked up the front steps to the school. The first steps to his future. He wasn’t nervous. Of course not…”

“T? Ello?? Earth to Teemy..”  
“What? Oh sorry Lis. I was..”  
“Daydreaming, yeah I got that from the far off look on your face. You know you should be an actor Timo, so much subtlety in you.”  
He tossed a couch cushion at her and she caught it and sat on it.  
“So what were you dreaming about there?” She popped her gum again and smiled at him.  
“Oh I was just remembering when mum and I first moved here, I can’t believe it’s been 16 years already” He smiled at her and she winked.  
“You mean you were remembering the day that I saved your ass from being a pretentious pin cushion to those 5th grade jerks?”  
“Yeah yeah, something like that”

March 2003  
“Attention please class, we have a new student joining us today.” Miss Goodwin has announced to the grade 2-3 split class. Everyone stared at him and he prayed for the floor to just open and swallow him up.

“This is Timothy Chalameat.” The teacher butchered his name and looked at him expectantly.  
“Umm it’s actually Timotay Chalamay” he pronounced it the correct French way and heard a snicker from the group of boys at the back of the room. “But you can just call me Tim, or Timmy, or like Doug or Steve or whatever…” he trailed off. Seriously. Why can this floor not just open up like it does in the movies?? Would that be so damn hard?

“Ah yes, okay Timmy. You can have a seat umm” Miss Goodwin glances around the room and Tim saw a pretty girl with long braided blond hair raise her hand “Yes there. You can sit next to Melissa.”

Tim hurried over to the desk and after he sat he put out his hand.  
“Hi. I’m Timmy.. but well you already knew that.. because. Umm well.. she said it.. umm ya..” he knew he was turning a deep shade of scarlet. “Nice to meet you Timmy. I’m Melissa, but you can call me Lissa. I’ve never known a 8 year old to shake hands. That’s hella tight.” She answered him with a firm handshake and a wink.  
“Ah. Haha, yeah. Well I’m actually 7. Not 8” he shrugged and took out his notebook. 

“Timmy and Lissa sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g” came before a chorus of giggles from the back of the class.  
“Shut it Nick! Or I’ll show you something about trees…”  
“Melissa! Language! Nick that’s quite enough. Now let’s get back to the lesson before you end up in the principal's office hmm?” Miss Goodwin pulled the classes attention back and Tim let out a sigh of relief.  
“Don’t worry Timo, I got you” Lissa whispered in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how this comes off. Finding it hard to write Tim these days.  
> Hope this is okay?


	5. Timmy

March 2019  
“Alright. Enough fooling around. I gotta figure this out” Tim declared as he grabbed another newspaper and sat on the floor.  
“Oh Timo, you know that fooling around is the last thing you want to do with me… speaking of which. How’s that guy… Sam.. Steve.. Jake?” Lissa wiggled her eyebrows as she pretended to forgot the name. 

“Scott, his name is Scott.. and I’m sure he is fine. He is off on tour…” Tim shrugged. It wasn’t like he and Scott had been exclusive. Hell he wasn’t even sure if he liked the guy or he wanted to be the guy. They had met at the club back before his birthday in December. Well less met and more Scott was performing and Tim was awestruck. He wished he had half the talent that Scott had. He was incredible. His lyrics were just out of this world and they struck a chord in him and he wasn’t sure how to handle it.

*“The sky may fall, but I’m not worried at all”*

Tim had spend more hours than he would like to admit listening to his music and dissecting the words that had left a mark so vivid on his soul that he wasn’t sure if his heart could take it. Not that he would tell Scott this. He wasn’t crazy.. at least not that crazy...

“I don’t want to talk about it” Tim huffed and Lissa knew that was her cue to shut the fuck up.  
“Alright. Anyway. Hey. How about this one?” She looked at the newspaper in her hand. 

**New restaurant opening soon! All positions wanted. -apply in person to  
“Archie’s Place Bar and Grill”**

“All positions T… think of the possibilities…” she smirked and handed him the paper. 

“1. Really Lis? What are you 12?  
2\. I have absolutely no restaurant experience  
3\. Who names a restaurant after a freaking comic book character? Honestly. I think I’ll pass” He groaned and threw himself back onto the couch. 

“I’m never going to find something.”  
“Well fuck no, not with that attitude dude” Lissa sat down beside him and put her arm around his shoulders and patting his head with the other hand. Tim turned and nuzzled into her shoulder and breathed deep, trying to vanquish the panic attack that was bubbling under the surface.  
“Here, I took the liberty of reworking your resume.” She pulled the binder out of her tote bag.  
“Take these with you as you walk down to get me a coffee, maybe something will jump out at you” she smiled and he opened the binder. 

“Laminated? Really Lis? Don’t you think that’s a little much? And no way. You did NOT put amateur rap artist down as my volunteer work and accomplishments ?? I can’t hand these out!” Tim scoffed as he flipped through the stack of resumes. 

“Well if you think about Lil Timmy Tim was truly a labour of love, i mean “statistics” that is the gift that keeps on giving. It accomplished making many people very happy.” She smirked as she grabbed the stack back from him. 

“And laminated is not too much, it shows determination. Now if I was to spray these with your fancy ass Dior perfume on them. That could be a bit much…” she looked positively devilish at the idea and Tim was on his feet in a second chasing her to his bedroom. 

“Don’t. Melissa! I mean it. Don’t you dare!!” He warned her as she held his precious bottle of Dior in one hand and the resumes in the other.  
“Oh Timmy. You know I wouldn’t do that… to all of them!” She shrieked as she sprayed the air and fluttered the stack through the mist of rose, sandalwood and patchouli. 

Tim stood and stared. There is no way she did that. Right?? He lunged and grabbed the papers from her.  
“I cannot believe you Lis, I just can’t!” He wanted to fight but he just couldn’t. In her own sick and twisted way he knew she was right. He needed to stand out from every other Tom Dick and Harry that was out there looking for work, and laminated and scented resumes surely would do that. He shrugged his shoulders and acquiesced.  
“Relax Timothée” Lissa said as she hugged him from behind. “Don’t worry, I got you. Now be a dear and get me that coffee eh?”


	6. Timmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since someone *coughtimmycough* likes to make up his own rules, I have had to cut this chapter into two. So. Blame him?

“Be a dear and get me that coffee” Tim mimicked playfully, earning him a pillow to the head. 

“Hey! My hair. Watch the hair woman!” He did not shriek. No way. That would so not be manly. 

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry. Did I mess up your precious ‘subtle-I-woke-up-like-this-and-definitely-did-not-spend-an-hour-in-front-of-the-mirror-to-look-this-good’ hair style Timo?” Lissa smirked as she watched him fruitlessly finger comb his curls back into some semblance of order. 

“Now seriously, coffee? You know it’s not nice to keep a lady waiting” Lissa mused as she lounged back on the bed. 

“Alright. When a lady gets here I’ll be sure to not make her wait” Tim said as he ducked the next pillow he knew was coming.  
“Fine fine, let's go caffeinate the princess.” He pulled on his docs and fixed the pink hoodie he was wearing. 

“You know. I’m awfully tired today. All this hard work and lack of caffeine is making it impossible for me to get up. Maybe you should just go on without me.” She said with a hand to her forehead in mock despair. Tim glared at her but before he could reply she continued her diatribe

“You aren’t really going to wear that are you?” She motioned at his whole outfit with her hand.  
“Wouldn’t you prefer to be a bit more dressed up? In case say you meet a hot guy or you run across the perfect job or something” 

Tim stopped and looked down at his outfit. ‘There’s nothing wrong with this is there?’ He thought as he smoothed out the hoodie over his chest and hiked up his socks over his slim fit blue jeans. 

“Um no. I’m fine like this thanks. I’m just going down the street to grab her majesty a macchiato.”  
He grabbed the messenger bag and put it over his head.  
“You really not coming? I thought you had more stamina than this Lis.”

“Okay Smartass, you know nothing about my “stamina” if you did.. well this would be a whole different scenario. Different activities resulting in me lounging back on your Unmade bed while you run off to buy me coffee.”

“It’s only unmade because you decided to crawl under the covers and throw pillows at me honeybuns.” Tim said as he picked up the pillows from the floor and tossed them back on the bed.  
“Okay I’m leaving now. See you in a few”

“Wait wait! Go to the place over on 8th, they have a better selection of syrups.. and don’t forget to take these, you know.. just in case” she smiled sweetly as she handed over the stack of resumes. 

“They are the same fucking coffee conglomerate Lis, they all have the same stuff. And 8th is like 7 extra minutes of walking.”

“Well then it will help build up your stamina… now chop chop. Time's a wastin Timothèe”  
He knew better than to argue with her when she used his full name, french accent and all. 

Tim made his way down the stairs from his 5th floor apartment. Damn they really need to fix the freaking elevator.

Ever since that day last year in August when some imbecile thought it would be a good idea to jam far too many people in there and then jump up and down, basically destroying the connecting cords and causing it to seize up and not move. Sure the guy was able to pry the doors open with his bare hands and pulled at the various wires in order to get the second set of doors open and get everyone to safety, but you can’t claim to be the hero who saved everyone when you are the one who caused the problem in the first place! 

Since then the jackass landlord couldn’t be bothered to have someone out to fix the thing.  
Not that Tim had an overwhelming love of elevators. He had seen one too many movies about people getting stuck in one when the power went out and that bloody well didn’t end happily for the young man with the tattoos and piercings. 

Nope. Tim steered clear of elevators unless absolutely necessary. At least the stairs gave his ass a nice work out. So silver lining? He just had to remember this when he had 4 bags of groceries and only 2 arms. 

Timmy was pulled out of his daydreaming about the sexy character from the elevator movie, by a friendly voice. “Hello! Timo my dear!” Luca called to him from the door of his shop. Luca owned flower shop a few blocks down and always had the most amazing arrangements. He also gave Timmy a substantial discount when he came to get flowers for his mom every Tuesday. Yeah, he was an awesome son.

“Hey there Luca, how's business today?” He smiled as he went in for a handshake and the lovely Italian pulled him in for a hug.  
“Eh. It’s not bad, not bad. But you! How are you my friend?” Luca asked as he went back around the counter.  
“I’m okay, just stressing about a job and life and all that fun stuff.” Tim said with a chuckle as he bent to smell the yellow roses on display. 

“Well if there is anything I can help you with, I wish I could hire you on here but i'm afraid you would be bored to tears, you need something challenging, stimulating, fast paced where you can meet new people.”  
“Thank you Luca, I really appreciate it. If you hear of anything available can you let me know?” Tim already knew Luca would keep him in mind without having to ask. As he headed back towards the door Luca called him back. 

“Actually Timo, now that I think of it. There is a new place opening just down the street. A new bar and grill I think. I’ve seen the owner a few times and I get the feeling that you two would hit it off.” The glimmer in Luca’s eye told Tim that there was something else he wasn’t saying. But that’s just the way Luca is. He will lead you in a way but it has to be your own choice to follow through.  
“Thanks Luca, I will check it out. Have a good day!” Tim waved as he left the shop with a smile on his face. Luca was up to something, he just wasn’t sure what. 

Tim was walking down the sidewalk, checking his phone when he ran into something . He never claimed not to be clumsy… as he rubbed at his forehead he looked down at the sandwich board sign that had tried to take him out. 

**Archie’s Place Bar and Grill**  
-Opening soon-

Now Tim has never been one to believe in signs per say, but when this one literally tripped him up he had to think. Why does the name sound so familiar? Right! This was the place Lissa told him about. “Hiring All Positions” She had giggled. She must of known it was on this block and that’s why she sent him to the further coffee shop. Is this why she wanted him to change his outfit? That little minx. And what had Luca said. A bar and grill? And he thought I would hit it off with the owner? 

Well if that isn’t the epitome of a sign I don’t know what is.  
He smoothed down his hoodie again, ginger combed his hair in the reflection of the windows and said to himself.  
“Why the hell not, what’s the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry tho. The next chapter is coming right up.


	7. Timmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy meet Shelby

He grabbed the large brass handle and yanked the heavy wooden door open to step inside. He almost falls down the 2 steps from the entry to the main floor. Catching himself he smooths his hands down his hoodie and looks around the beautiful open space.  
He takes in the long polished bar off to the left. The six tables placed across the floor and the row of booths beside the huge picture windows on the right. 

He knows it’s weird. He knows it, but this feeling he is experiencing is unlike anything he has ever known. He feels like he belongs, like he should of been here his whole life. Which he knows is ridiculous because it’s just a restaurant. Just four walls, a roof, a wall of windows and a giant wooden door. But in his heart of hearts he knows it’s so much more. 

“Umm.. Hello?... anyone here..?” He calls into the empty space. There has to be someone here. The smells coming from beyond the double doors by the bar prove as such. It smells rich and dreamy and. Well. Like home.  
The doors fly open and he hears 

“As much as I like an eager beaver, we aren’t open yet. You will have to come back next week.” The woman who comes to stand in front of him is in a word. Adorable. 

She is short, like. Really short. Maybe 5 foot? And her long red hair is styled into curls that he would kill to have. Maybe he should ask her what products she uses? How long it takes to make it shine and bounce like that. He wants to run his fingers through it and feel the softness.. 

“Umm.. hello? Dude… did you hear me? I said we aren’t open yet” she startled him out of his hair envy and back to reality.  
“Hey, yea sorry, the door was open.. I just uhh..” he stutters. Fuck Chalamet get your shit together. 

“Yea. The man and I had a little disagreement about the keys to lock up. He disagreed that I should have a set and I agreed that he is an idiot.”  
The tiny ball of light and curls explained and Tim couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Sorry, let me start over.” He says. As he holds out his hand to her.  
“Hello, I’m Timothée Chalamet, but you can call me Tim, or Timmy or Doug or Steve. Or whatever..” he trails off with a self deprecating laugh. 

The feisty redhead laughed as she shook his hand.  
“I don’t remember the last time someone actually shook my hand. Timmy you said? Or Doug. Hmm that’s an interesting coincidence..” she chuckled at what he assumed was a private joke.  
“My name is Shelby, I kind run this joint, i mean I will, when we actually open...So what can I do for you Mr Timmy?”

“Ah yes right.. well. I came to drop off my resume.” He mumbled something about seeing the signs as he dug through his bag.  
“Aha!” He exclaimed. “Here they are.” He passed the laminated paper over to the spitfire.  
She grabbed the paper and ran her finger along the side with a smirk.  
“Laminated? A little presumptive don’t you think?” 

“Yea.. well that’s Lissa for you.. except you don’t know who the hell Lissa is, she’s my best friend and partner in crime. Well not actual crime. No no. I’m a good guy. I’ve known here since I was 7 so like 16 years. And… umm yea.. I’ll shut up now…”  
Tim ducked his head as he nervously pushed a rogue curl behind his ear. 

He hears a laugh and when he looks back to her he sees her undressing him with her eyes.  
“Shit, I’m sorry, I don’t normally dress like this,shit. That’s a lie too but I mean…I wasn’t planning on dropping off resumes.. I just saw the sign. And well ya..” he trailed off and thankfully she put him out of his misery.  
“It’s all good kid, I’m gonna take this and look it over and I’ll get back to you.. the phone number here is correct?”  
“Umm yea. It is.. thanks. I look forward to hearing from you..” he shakes her hand again and spins away and again almost trips on the steps up to the door. He can feel his face go fuchsia but he hears a chuckle from behind him so it can’t be that bad.. right? 

He walks down the street, crosses over to the coffee shop and buys his large vanilla latte iced and Lissa’s large extra sweet Caramel macchiato iced.  
Balancing the coffee tray in one hand and the bag of pastries in the other he heads back home.

He’s got a good feeling about this.


	8. Armie

Timothée H. Chalamet

What’s in a name? What’s in this name? Why does it give him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
Armie wishes he knew. 

Shelby has seemed rather smitten after talking to the mystery man who’s scented and laminated resume he was holding. 

“That’s a thought I never thought I would have. Shelby smitten with someone, hell something. Other than her coffee and her books.” Armie chucked to himself. 

“What’s going on with you boss, you look like the pussy who got into the cream… not that you would know much about such things…” Shelby smirked as she nudged him in the ribs. 

“Shel, i've been wondering…” he starts.  
“What? Wondering how many times a grown ass man can sniff a laminated piece of paper before it gets creepy? Hate to break it to you but the answer is none…” she breaks off with a truly evil cackle. 

“Fuck you very much” he drops the paper and grabs her around the waist. Lifting and tickling her relentlessly. 

“Oh hunny. You wish! Well no. I guess it’s the opposite isn’t it? Now put me down you giant!”  
Armie gave her a quick peck on the cheek before putting her on the ground and chuckling. 

“It was one time Shel, one freaking time. When will you let it go?”  
He knew she never would thought, because he knows he never could. He remembers it like it was yesterday. 

2007  
“Armieeeeeeee. Come on. We are going to be late!” His fiery haired girlfriend whined at him to get a move on. 

“Relax Shelbell” Armie said while glancing at his watch “the movie doesn’t start for another 30 minutes, which means we have 10 minutes to drive there. 10 minutes to get the snacks and 10 minutes to find a seat and watch the previews.” 

Armie likes to be prepared. He needed it. Anything that he could control you can be damn sure that he will. It’s just how he has always been. Having to step up and take care of his siblings had meant he had to grow up fast and keeping track of all the football games and ballet recitals had just reinforced his hunger for control. 

“Which movie did you want to see again?” She asked him on the drive over.  
“I’ve heard good things about ‘Enchanted’ is that okay with you?”  
“Sure! James Marsden is dreamy!” She giggles in the seat beside him. How did she get so lucky to find a boyfriend who liked chick flicks? 

When they got to the theatre even though the the timing had been down to a T, Enchanted had been sold out. The only movies left were Atonement and Harry Potter.  
“I’ve already seen Harry with Carter and Charlie..” he looks to Shelby for her to choose.  
“Well I guess Atonement it is! Good thing James McAvoy is hot as f…..” she trailed of as Armie laughed.  
“Two for Atonement please.” He said to the cute boy in the box office. 

15 minutes into the movie Shelby’s hand was on his knee, 20 minutes into the movie her hand had made its way up his thigh precariously close to his…. he took hold of her hand and leaned over.  
“Am I offending you?” She snickered.  
“Just… don’t” he retorted, placing her hand back on her lap. Shelby sat back and pouted. They had been going out for 2 weeks and they had yet to do any more than chaste kisses goodnight.

45 minutes into the movie Armie squirmed in his seat for a second before grabbing her hand and resting it back in his lap. As she leaned in he kissed her. Like really kissed. Like. Holy fucking shit kissed her. When he broke away from her lips his eyes were completely focused on the screen ahead of them. Moaning slightly as she sucked on the skin right under his ear.  
The fact that, up on the big screen was James McAvoy’s bare ass… well that had no importance in the matter. No. Importance. At. All. 

“Earth to Armanddddddddd…. hey asshole. Can you focus please??” 

“Huh? Oh what? Sorry Shel did you say something??” He put his hand in his pocket to adjust.. ehmm.. things.  
She looked down and noticed his efforts, because of fucking course she did.

“I said. You might as well call the kid and set up an interview.. it has been 3 days. I think that’s the customary time to wait.. you know. As to not seem desperate…” she winked at him and walked away towards the back office. 

“Umm right. Okay. How about you call him up? Set up a time you can meet with him and see if he would fit in here?” He held up his hand to stop her from interrupting  
“You are the manager after all, so manage. I am very busy. Very very busy.” 

“Sir, yes sir!” She saluted as she grabbed for resume which he let go of. Reluctantly. 

“What the hell is wrong with me!” He sighs exasperated when he hopes she is out of earshot.  
“I haven’t even met the kid...yet.” He runs his hand through his hair and back to grasp his neck. 

He did not walk over to stand beside the open office door. It was not his fault that she had the call on speaker phone. He was definitely not eavesdropping on his manager making the call. This was his restaurant. It was his office. He had ever right to listen to the conversation being held. 

“Chalamet, lay it on me” the voice over the line answered.  
“Hello? Tim? It’s Shelby from Archie’s.” He could hear the smirk in his managers voice. 

“Archie’s… I don’t know a Archie..” the confusion in his voice was clear.  
There was a beat of silence. Before the voice cracked over the line again. 

“Oh fuck! Shit! Crap. Oh. Hell. Umm hi! Sorry Shelby I was Umm… I had forgotten.. well no that’s not true.. but I haven’t been thinking about you. Uh I mean the restaurant. Yea. I had been thinking. But not over thinking. About. Ahh fuck. I’m sorry. I.. I’ll..I’ll go.” 

“Timothèe. Hey. Relax.” Armie could tell by her voice that she was trying really hard to bite back the chuckle.  
“It’s all good. I was just calling to see if you were available to come in for an interview? You know. For the job? At Archie’s..” Armie winced. She was enjoying this way to much. 

“Oh hell ya! I mean. Umm yes. Sure. That would be. Great. Let me just check my schedule.. oh look at that. Completely open. When works for you?” The voice over the line was distinct. Overcompensating with a splash of humour. That did absolutely nothing to Armie. No way did it make his stomach do a little flip flop. 

“Okay Tim, how about Wednesday at 3pm? We should be done the lunch rush by then and can have a drink and a chat. Does that work for you?” Armie smiled at his managers ease of conversation. 

“Sure! Perfect! I’ll see you then. I’m looking forward to it.. thanks Shelby.” The voice was light and airy now. Tinged with relief? Armie thought, he knew the job market was shit right now. 

“Goodbye Tim, see you in a couple days” He heard Shelby end the call.  
“You can come in now. Boss” 

As Armie stepped into the room Shelby had the biggest shit eating grin on her face.  
“As you heard. He will be in on Wednesday at 3” Armie nodded at her and made to leave. 

“Oh and boss? He knew that tone, she was up to something.  
“I’m not going to be able to make it in on Wednesday. Hope you can handle the place on your own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been awhile since I watched Atonement. But i feel like there is a mcavoy ass in there somewheres....
> 
> Artistic license if you will. 
> 
> And they will meet eventually.. I promise....


	9. Charmie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my dear friend ariasheart for betaing my madness. 
> 
> This chapter is a little different because the POV switches. Hope you can follow it. 
> 
> And please read the end note before you @ me. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading

He can’t believe her, he half expected her to coming walking through the door to say.  
‘Just kidding!’ But he knew she wouldn’t. He knew it when he found the note she left for him on the office door that morning.

“I am so sooo sorry boss, but I’m just not going to make it in. My sisters uncles great grand dog had puppies and they need me to help out. Hope you have a wonderful day. And don’t forget Timothée will be in at 3 for his interview. Play nice, don’t scar the kid, and remember your rule.  
“ There will be no putting fingers on any of the employees…” let me know how it goes.  
kisses. Your better half  
Shelby ;)

Even Charlie and Carter thought it was a good idea for him to interview the Chalamet.

“I get that I’m a manager and Carter’s a manager.”  
“Co assistant managers” Armie corrected his sister.

“Okay fine. Co assistant managers. But that’s exactly my point, oh brother of mine. We aren’t the boss. Shelby isn’t the boss. You are. So it only seems logical that you interview and hire the staff of YOUR restaurant.” Charlie was quick to point out, through mouthfuls of sandwich.

“Yeah man, you hired me. Best decision ever right? Right??” Carter said with a wink and a nudge.

“Umm.. that’s not exactly a ringing endorsement for good company management there kid.” Charlie reached over to give her “kid” brother a noogie.  
Sure they were were 25 years old but once an older sister always an older sister.

“He hired you too Char, so hello pot. This is kettle…” Carter rounded the counter to get away from his sisters torment.

“You guys really think I would of been allowed to keep the Hammer name if i hadn’t hired you hooligans!?” Armie gave an exasperated sigh.

“Okay okay, you have a point there, but you also hired Nick, Sam, Jessica, Holly and Becca and they all turned out pretty good right?

Charlie did have a point. He had hired the majority of the majority of the staff, but to be fair, he had known them all previously.

Shelby was his right hand woman. She was in charge of the administrative side, the financial side, and basically all the other sides.  
Carter managed the bar, and most of the back of house.  
Nick was their full time bartender.  
Sam was Armie’s sous chef.  
Charlie managed the front of house, with Jessica and Holly as the full time servers.  
Becca was their hostess with the mostest.

Armie had to admit that he had a pretty good group of people, but unexpected things happen. People get sick, vacations are needed. All the things Shelby was in charge of, which was why they had put the ad in the paper in the first place.  
Ergo why he would be in charge of interviewing the intriguing Mr. Chalamet. The same Chalamet who was going to be here in..... Oh shit, 30 minutes

…——-...——-...——-...——-...——-...——-...

“You nervous there Timo?” His mom came up behind him and wrapped him in a hug.

“No, no way.. what makes you think that mum?”

“Oh you know.. just the fact that you have spent 10 minutes washing 2 plates and 2 forks…” she said with a smile.  
“It will be fine Timmy, you are gonna be fine. This isn’t your first interview. And you said the lady was very nice and laid back, right? Just break the ice with a nice joke and let the nerves fall away.”

“Easier said than done there mum. But thanks.” He couldn’t help but smile.  
Sure most 23 year olds don’t still live with their parents, but with his mom, it was different. They were equals. Confidants. Friends.

No matter what, his mom was there to support him. From the time he tried out and failed to get on the football team, to being front and center to cheer him on in whatever musical or play he was staring in at school.

When he sat her down in grade 8 and introduced her to his girlfriend Maggie, and then in grade 10 when she found him making out with Stephane in his room. She never judged, never told him it was wrong. She just loved and supported him through everything.

Even after he lost his job at the studio due to lack of hours, she had been there telling him it would be fine. It would all work out, and he couldn’t help but believe her.

“Alright. Let me finish those and you go get ready.” She said, taking the sponge and the plate out of his hand.

“Thank you mom, for everything.” He kissed her on the cheek and went to his room to get changed. What did one wear to an interview?

Shelby was indeed very laid back. She had been wearing a grey almost see through tee that said  
“COFFEE. because adulting is hard”  
paired with black Capri pants that showed off a large bright tattoo on her left calf and some blue flats. He wondered how many more tattoos she had. Not that he had really noticed…

He put on his favourite “business casual” outfit and headed back to the kitchen and hugged his mom. Nuzzling into her shoulder, and making her laugh and ruffle his hair.  
“I would wish you luck, but you don’t need it T, you are gonna be great.”  
“He bent slightly and kissed his mum on the forehead and spun around heading out of the room. Grabbing his messenger bag, finger combing his curls in the entryway mirror, and slipping into his favourite leather boots.  
“I guess this is it. Here goes.. everything.”

…——-...——-...——-...——-...——-...——-...

“What time is it Char?” Armie called from the office. He had finished lunch service and figured he should change into something a little less. Messy. His chef coat had an artful spray of red across it.  
It could be tomato, could be blood.. whatever it was. It went right into the hamper for cleaning.

“It’s 2 minutes since the last time you asked me bro” She snickered. “2:45pm” she popped her head into the office and whistled.  
“Damn bro, you sure clean up nice.” Then his brother popped his head in.

“Dude. You got a hot date tonight or …” Carter’s statement was cut off by a elbow to the ribs from his lovely sister.

“What the hell Char??” He sighed and walked away. “I don’t know why I put up with this shit! You’re animals I tell ya! Animals!”

Charlie chuckled at her brothers mutterings while Armie just shook his head.  
“Is it too much? Do I look okay?” He worried his lip and looked down at his outfit.

“You look good bro. Relax. Just be yourself and everything will be fine.. okay, well maybe not yourself self. Maybe like. How you wish you were? Like relaxed, easy going, chill.” Char laughed as she grabbed the towel her big brother chucked at her head.  
“Just let me know when he’s here okay?” He ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Sir! Yes Sir!” She saluted, before ducking out of the way as another towel flew past her head.

Armie paced the office. Which was basically 3 strides. Almost as bad as the damn “pool” Shelby had convinced him he would fit in when they rented the vacation home in Italy last year.  
Why hadn’t he thought of getting a bigger office? Oh right, because he let Shelby organize all that and she was a freaking pixie compared to him. He sat down at the desk and pulled the clipboard with interview questions on it, that his partner had left for him. He pulled the papers off the clipboard. Removing the napkin with the restaurant logo and name on it, flipping it over he found a scribbled note. “Go get em Tiger!”  
“Dammit it Shelby” he growled, as there was a knock on the office door. Not waiting for a response his sister walked in.  
“Hey Boss, a Mr. Chalamet is here to see you.” She said with a curtsy. “I set him up at one of the booths in the back.”

“Thanks Char, I’ll be out in a moment.”

The door closed and he grabbed the resume and put it on top of the clipboard. He definitely did not sniff it again. No way Jose. He stood up and smoothed down his suit jacket. Walking out the door of his office he whispered......

“I guess this is it. Here goes.. everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise. They meet in the next chapter. And I’m posting it right away.


	10. Charmie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet. And it goes.... well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the beta Ariasheart. 
> 
> Switching povs again. 
> 
> This should be interesting

Sitting in the booth the sassy brunette had led him to, Timmy glanced at his phone. 2:51. Early. That should bode well, right? He scanned the restaurant taking in as much as he could. It looked exactly how it did when he dropped off his resume a week ago, but it felt completely different. In the best way.  
People were laughing and chatting over their late lunches. The cute bartender was smiling and flirting with his customers sitting at the bar. The servers were walking around, all smiles.  
It felt. Right. There was no other way to describe it. He was right where he was meant to be.  
Now, where is Shelby? He glanced at his phone again. 2:58. He had a new text which he clicked open.

2:52. Lissa to TC: “GOOD LUCK! You so got this dude!!!”

He smiled and typed out a reply. He was so caught up that, he didn’t hear the person approaching. The sound of his name above him startled.

“Timothèe?” The deep smooth voice questioned.  
“Yes, that’s me.. can I help you? I’m kind of waiting for someone.” He croaked. Trying not to gawk at the gorgeous specimen standing in front of him in a blue and purple plaid suit paired with a beautiful blue shirt underneath.

“Oh you are, are you? Let me guess. Spitfire of a woman, about 4 foot 11, fiery red hair with a attitude to match?” The Greek god in front of him asked.

“Umm.. ah… yes. That is very accurate…” ‘‘Be cool Tim, be fuckin cool’ he scolded himself. .  
“How did you know?”

“She had an emergency of sorts. I’m Armie, and I will be interviewing you today.” He held out his huge gorgeous hand. Could hands be gorgeous? Because this one sure as hell was!

…——-...——-...——-...——-...——-...——-...

Armie had to grab the kid’s arm to stop him from toppling over as he jumped out of the booth. Kid. That’s exactly what he looked like. A kid.

He shook the kids hand. And what a beautiful hand it was. Could hands be considered beautiful? Because this one fucking was.

He had spent more time than he cared to admit staring at the kid from the kitchen door before his baby brother had literally shoved him through the dining area. He wasn’t sure what he had expected when Shelby gave the resume of one Timothée H. Chalamet. But it definitely was not this. This. Angelic specimen of a kid, boy, man? Boy man? Man boy? Whatever. He shook his head at the thought.

When the kid stood up to grab his hand he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander.  
From the leather boots to the socks tucked into the khaki colored pants to the blue hoodie to the leather jacket on top, then back down to the socks. Who tucks their pants into their socks?? It was definitely weird. But it worked. The whole outfit just. Worked.

“Oh. Umm. Hi! Nice to meet you. Artie was it? Nice to meet you.. ugh. I said that already. Shit. I mean no! Not shit. Fuck. Ahh shut up Timmy. Just stop talking!!” The kid shook his head as he scolded himself. “Sorry man, I’m sorry, I’m just kinda nervous.”

Armie chuckled as he motioned for the kid to take a seat.  
“Nervous? No way.. I had no idea.. Armie. It’s Armie short for Armand. Not Artie…” he took his seat across from the kid.

“Oh good! I wasn't sure. Armie. Hmm. That’s kinda close to Archie eh? Like this place. What kind of geek names a restaurant after a comic book character? And not even a good character really. You know what I mean? I mean, if it was called Betty’s or like, Jugheads, I could understand because, you know? But Archie’s? That’s a little much…” he trailed off and ran his hand through his hair to the back of his head. “Sorry. I’m sorry, when I get nervous I ramble. And when I ramble I get nervous. You know? Vicious circle and all that…. please say something…” the kid looked at him with pleading eyes.

He looked so cute when he was nervous Armie almost didn’t want to say what he was about to say.. wait. Cute? Who said anything about cute…

“The Restaurant is named after the owners dog” he took a breath and continued  
“it’s okay I hear that a lot. Weird name and such… actually no, that’s a lie.. I’ve never had someone insult my dog in such a way. Not to mention my favorite comic books.”  
Armie tapped the pen on the clipboard and smiled at the kid who looked.....Well he looked like he was waiting for the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

…——-...——-...——-...——-...——-...——-...

“Wait.. you said the place is named after the owners dog… and then you said my dog. Your dog. Archie is your dog . Which means. You’re the owner of Archie’s Bar and Grill.” Tim trailed off

‘Son of a fuck! How could he be such an idiot. Fuck fuck fuck. Way to go Chalamet. Couldn’t keep your damn mouth shut could you? You come face to face with an extremely attractive man and you become a bumbling idiot. Bra-fucking-vo. Open mouth insert foot. Fuck. This floor could open up now. Any time. Swallow me whole and take me away.’ He thought to himself. At least he thought he thought he said it to himself. But the roar of laughter from across the booth has him questioning...

“Well the basement is full of overstock.. but I guess if you really want you could go down there.” Armie said with a wink.

“I’m sorry man, I’m so sorry, sorry I wasted your time.. I.. ill… I’ll go” Tim knew he had blown it. Epically. Monumentally. So long possibilities.  
He grabbed his messenger bag from beside him and slid out of the booth. He was almost at the door when a large hand landed on his shoulder.

“You really gonna give up like that? Come on. Come sit back down. I’m not finished with you yet.”  
Tim turned slowly and came face to well, almost face? Fuck this guy is Huge! He had been so wrapped in himself he hadn’t noticed. Armie had a good 5 inches on him. He raised his head to look in Armies ice blue eyes. “Are you sure? I mean. I like royally fucked up and I know it…” he trailed off because, what else could he say to this gorgeous man. Well there were many things he could say. But none of them appropriate…

…——-...——-...——-...——-...——-...——-...

As Armie led Tim back to the booth, he had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. The same feeling he had when he looked at the resume. There was something here. Something about this kid. He just couldn’t put his finger on it. He laughed out loud which startled Tim.  
“What’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing. Just something Shelby said. Anyway. Let’s start over okay?” He looked to Tim and when he nodded in agreement, Armie stuck out his hand.

“Hi! I’m Armie, I am the owner of Archie’s. I named the place after the family dog. He’s kind of a mascot around here. Shelby was called away so I will be interviewing you today. Timothée is it?”

“Nice to meet you Armie, yes I’m Timothèe, but you can call me Tim or Timmy or Doug or Steve. Or whatever you want. You have a very nice place here Armie. I can’t wait to discuss more with you.” Timmy shook Armie’s hand.

“Well then Timmy, let's get down to business shall we? Have a seat”

“Yes please.”


	11. Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally normal job interview.. nothing to see here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a little short. But so am I!

Well. It started out almost normal for a job interview, he thinks. 

After the initial misunderstanding, could he call it a misunderstanding? It was more of a, holy crap this kid is nervous as fuck and when he gets nervous he rambles in the most adorable fucking way.  
No. Wait. He didn’t say he was adorable.  
No, no, that idea is way off limits.

Almost as off limits as the vulgar yet amusing language the kid used when he was nervous.  
So vulgar in fact, that he wanted to reach over and cover that gorgeous mouth with his hand.  
Or another body part...

Fuck! No. Dammit Armie focus!! Shit, he is sitting there looking at me. All adorable and expectant and such. Fuck! Did he ask me something?  
How long have I been staring at his pouty red lips? Why are they so red? Does he use some special lip balm maybe?  
I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks..  
Shit! Right, he is looking at me. He definitely asked me a question..

“Uh I’m sorry, what was the question Tim?” Armie tries his best not to look into Tim’s eyes and not at his gorgeous kissable…

“I just asked if you’ve always wanted to be a chef?” 

“Uh..  yeah. Oh ya.. well no. I kind of wanted to do something else.. But, no. Chef is what I am. It’s what I’m meant to do.” Armie stutters out. Fuck if this isn’t the damndest thing. Why am I being struck dumb by a kid? A gorgeous, almost ethereal kid, with perfect curls and a grin that could stop world hunger, but a kid nonetheless. 

“Something else? Like what? Did you want to be an Astronaut or a linebacker or something? With those shoulders, no one would stand a chance against you…” 

Did he just…. compliment me? In a way. No, I must be imagining it. Focus Armand. For fucks actual sakes. You are a strong, confident, grown ass man. Get your shit together!

“Yea. Anyway.. I decided when I was young, that I wanted to be a chef. And it just so happens that my siblings were supportive.  Well as much as younger people can be…

“I heard that Armand! You know you wouldn’t be here without us.” 

“Ah yes, there's the peanut gallery now. Timothèe, allow me to introduce..” but he is cut off before he can finish. 

“Charlotte, Charlotte Hammer. But you can call me Charlie. Everyone calls me Charlie. I am the assistant manager of this fine establishment.” She reaches out to shake Tim’s hand. 

“Co Assistant manager sis, how quickly they forget.” Carter steps up behind her.  
“Hi, I’m Carter. And you can call me. Well, Carter. Cuz that’s my name…” 

“Oh, umm, hi. Nice to meet you two. I’m Timothée, but that sounds so pretentious, I don’t know why I even said it. Tim. You can call me Tim. Or Timmy, or like Doug or Steve or whatever.” He shakes Carter’s hand and smiles at the siblings. 

“Doug eh?  interesting.” Charlie starts.” Very interesting.” Carter chimes in. 

“Don’t you two have jobs to do?” It’s time to bring this little meeting to an end. He gives his siblings the look. 

“Soorry Boss” Carter raises his hands in mock surrender and backs away. “Nice to meet you T”

“You know I just came over to see if you gentlemen needed anything. Just doing my job and all.” Charlie bends to curtsy in front of the table. 

“That’s funny, I thought Jess was working the floor tonight.” Armie says, and is promptly ignored.  
“Can I get you something to drink? Water, tea, coffee, beer?” 

“No” Armie says just as Tim answers  
“Yes please.” Damn, the kid is polite. They stare at each other for a second. 

Charlie turns, directly speaking to Tim now, like Armie isn’t even there anymore.  
“What can I get you Tim?” She says with a wink. She fucking winked at him! 

“Umm… a peach ice tea?  If you have it I mean. If not, it’s totally fine. Seriously. No big deal….” he trails off and Armie doesn’t notice the blush on his perfect cheekbones. No way, no how. 

“One Iced Peach coming up, and shall I just bring your usual Mr. Hammer” she smirks and turns, walking away before she gets an answer. 

He has to shake his head. He isn’t flustered. Nope, he’s Armie Hammer, he doesn’t get flustered when talking to anyone. No matter how fucking adorable they are. He smiles at the kid. 

“Sorry about that, where were we?”


	12. Charmie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this story should of been a pirate au. Cuz fuck these boys have the mouths of sailors.

Fuck me if he isn’t the most gorgeous creature I have ever fucking met. Holy actual fuck. But he reminds me of someone. I can’t quite place him. Hmm maybe he was just staring in one of my wet dreams.. that is highly possible.  
I mean I know I’ve never met him before because if I had well…  
okay, I’m not sure what. But he is so damn familiar. What was that line from the French poet?  
“I didn’t meet him, I recognized him.”  

“I’m sorry, what was that Tim? You recognize someone?” 

Oh shit fuck balls. I said that outloud didn’t I. Okay be cool Tim. Be fucking cool for once in your fucking life. 

“Oh uh. Yea. I thought I recognized someone over there…” he stutters out, just as Armie turns around. 

“Well since the restaurant is empty, well other than Granny Mae over there, I guess not hmm?” He was smirking. That sexy arrogant mother fucker! 

“Ha..yeah. Right. So.  Umm.. what was the question?” He tries for a sweet smile but he is sure it comes off looking pained. 

“You Okay there Timo? You don’t look so hot…. I mean not saying you aren’t hot… shit. Not saying you are either… fuck…” Armie trails off, looking flustered.  

Wait a minute.. is he flustered because of me? No way that can’t be it. I’m imagining things. Of course I am. Tim thinks to himself before responding.  
“Oh yea, no. I’m good. All good. So good man..”  
Open mouth. Insert foot Tim. Fuck, why can’t I talk like a normal person in front of this guy. He shakes his head. 

“Alright then. Well I have decided something here Tim, I’m finished with this interview.” The gorgeous man stuck in front of him says. Subsequently shattering his heart. 

“Ah, ok. I’ll.. I’ll go… thanks for your time.” He shrugs his bag over his shoulder, and opens his wallet to pay for the tea. 

“Shit! No, no, no. That came out wrong. I’m sorry Tim. I mean I’m done pretending that I know what the fuck I’m doing here. I don’t usually interview people. At least ones I don’t know beforehand. All the staff here I have hired because I’ve known them for years.. well other than the twins. Those were just kind of a package deal…” he smiles and takes a breath before continuing.  
“What I meant was. Let’s forget this is an interview and let’s just chat like two bros okay?” 

Bros. Okay. I can do that. Bros. Nothing fancy. Just two dudes chatting. I can so do that. Just don’t say anything dumb. 

“Ah yea. Bros before hoes.” The words are barely out of his mouth before he slaps his hand over his face. Congratulations asshole, one order of something dumb coming right up. He should just quit while he’s ahead. 

“I’m sorry man, fuck I don’t know why I said that. Fuck.  Sorry” Come on floor, you can open up any time now. 

“That’s alright man, I don’t normally discuss such private matters with strangers. But yes. Bros are good.” Armie said with a wink.  Oh hell no. This golden Adonis did not just wink at me. Fucking hell. No, no, no. He must have something in his eye. Yea that’s gotta be it. 

“So Tim, tell me about yourself? What do you do for fun, where are you from, where is your family, all the usual shit.” Armie asks. 

“Okay. Well since this isn’t an “interview” anymore can I be frank with you?” He asks while grabbing a fry from the plate Charlie had set between them with a wink. 

“I thought you preferred Doug, but whatever floats your boat “Frank”. Armie chuckles. 

“Cute, real cute..  I mean the comment.. not you.. well that’s a lie… but that’s not the point. Shit what was the point…”

“I believe you asked if you could be honest with me?” Armie cut him off as he grabbed a fry and dunked it in the ketchup. 

“Ah. Right yes. Well. To be honest. That “tell me about yourself” thing? It’s the worst fucking question in the goddamn world man. I mean seriously. Asking someone to tell me about themselves is basically the equivalent of asking someone to pour gasoline on themselves and then stand In front of the fireplace. Shit man. It’s just painful.” He reaches for his drink and is about to continue when his phone goes off. 

“Statistics (yup)Statistics (yup yup)Statistics (yup)Statistics (yup yup)  
Ms Lawton  
Ms Lawton  
Ms Lawton”

He grabs the phone as fast as he can, almost spilling his drink in the process.  
“Fucking hell Lissa” he mutters. Of course she would change his ring tone to the most humiliating thing possible. 

“What. The. Actual. Fuck. Was. That?” Armie is staring at him with a mix of horror and amusement on his face. 

“Oh umm.. yea. That was just my friend.. I’ll call her back later. Sorry.” He shoves his phone back into his pocket. 

“No no. I mean what was that ringtone?? It sounded like you…”

“Uh yea. I can explain.. well. In highschool our statistics teacher made us do a project about. Well statistics.. and ya. I did something a little out of the box. I failed though, so serves me right I guess.” 

“Hold up there Timo, you did a math project with a song?” The amusement on Armies face would be heartwarming if he wasn’t so embarrassed. 

“Well if you must know. It was a rap. About statistics…”

“A rap? Why is it on your phone? How did it get to be your ringtone?” 

“My bestie Lissa, she thought it would be hilarious to post the video on YouTube…” fuck why did I say that? Now he’s gonna…

Tim looks up to see Armie frantically typing away on his phone. He makes a mental note to kill Lissa later. 

“Oh my, my, my, there looks to be a bunch of good things here. Lil Timmy Tim. I suppose?” Armie asks, but he already knows. 

Then the song starts playing from the phone in Armies hand. Fuck me. This cannot be happening. He knew it would probably come out sooner or later because it was on his resume. But he had prayed that it wouldn’t.  
He tries to say something but Armie holds up a finger, effectively shushing him. So he sits. And waits. For the longest 2 minutes and 33 seconds of his life to pass. When it does he can’t bring himself to look up. 

“Oh my god.. I’m so sorry Timmy.” Armies voice breaks the silence. 

Tim lifts his head to see the biggest shit eating grin on the gorgeous face in front of him. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was sitting with the one, the only. Rap god Lil Timmy Tim!  I am not worthy!” He bows over the table. 

“Oh shut the fuck up man! You know what high school is like! Oh wait. Maybe you don’t. Since they didn’t have the internet back in the Stone Age tell me, did you have to chip everything out in those stone tablets or did you just use a stick and the ground?” He knows he should of said it. He knows as soon as he sees Armie’s face.  
He is about to apologize profusely when he notices the twinkle in his eye. 

“low blow kid, low blow. How old do you think I am?” Armie is trying to keep his expression schooled but he is failing quick. 

“Ah. I’d say. You are old enough to remember MSN and AOL.. did you have your own MySpace page too?” Tim is downright chuckling now. He can’t help it.

“The first social media I had was Facebook, thank you very much!” Armie huffed out. 

“Right. Right. I’m sorry Mr Zuckerberg. My apologies.” Tim winks. 

“Don’t let Carter and Charlie hear you Tim, they were all about the Winklevoss, Winklevie? Whatever. It’s a twin thing I guess.” Armie smiles as Tim makes the notion of zipping his lips. 

Then just like the days of “you’ve got mail” the nerves Tim had been feeling were all but forgotten. 

…——-...——-...——-...——…——-...——-...

Armie couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed that hard. Once the initial ice between them had been shattered they talked like old friends. About everything and nothing and all of the above. He didn’t even look at his phone once, well at least not once since he finished watching the gloriousness which was one LilTimmyTim. Fuck the kid was talented, and holy shit he had moves that should be illegal for someone his age. 

It wasn’t until the front door flew open and he heard his sister saying “oh. Shelby.. I didn’t realize you were coming in today”, that he realized they had been sitting there talking for 2 and a half hours. 

“Yea, well I had to take care of somethings, and by somethings I mean…. What? Char why are you shaking your head like that… oh fuck!” Armie heard her and put schooled his expression and motioned to Tim to hold on as he stepped out of the booth and ran up to his best friend, wrapping her in a hug and saying. 

“Oh Shel! I’m so glad you made it back okay, how are your sisters uncles brothers kittens doing?” He kissed her cheek and stood back waiting for her response. 

“Uh, huh.. what are you…” she started and Charlie cut her off.  
“No no Armie remember. It was her.  sisters uncles great grand dog that had the puppies.” She said as she handed the note over to Armie. 

“Ahh yes, right right, the puppies. How could I forget.. so how are they Shel? All good I hope.”

“Oh shut the fuck up man, you would of done the same thing and you know it!” She smiles as sweetly as a viper in the grass at him. 

“You know. That’s the second time I’ve been told to shut up today, in my own restaurant no less! I’m gonna start to get a complex.” 

“What do you mean second time? How did the “interview” go with Mr SweetT Chalamet go.. did you convince him to let you…” 

“Convince me to let him what…” Tim asked with a smirk as he walked up behind the group.  
“Hello again, Shelby, lovely to see you.”

“Oh fuck! I mean Hi! Nice to see you again Tim, sorry I didn’t expect you to still be here.” She said while shooting daggers at her best friend and coworker. 

“Yes, we had an umm, very productive meeting here. Right Timothèe?” Armie smiled at the group. 

“Yes. I believe we did. But I really should be going, you know. It’s getting late and all.” Tim had grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. 

“Oh yes,  you know. Wouldn’t want to be out in the mean streets at” Char looked at her watch “6pm, damn that’s when all the hooligans head out for mischief” she smirked but Tim was already at the door. Armie rushed after him out the door. 

“I’ll call you, Tim…” but the kid was already gone.  
He sighed and walked back into his restaurant bracing himself for. 

“Armand Douglas Hammer, you better get your adorable ass over here and spill every last detail!!”  
His best friend scolded him.  
“I’ll go get Carter, this is gonna be fun.”  
His sister skipped off thru to the kitchen. 

“Fuck me” Armie mumbled as he went to sit down in their booth. 

He didn’t overlook the thought that he was already thinking of it as “their booth”. 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say this was a slow burn. I can’t even apologize because it’s the boys writing this not me. 
> 
> So yea.. if you want to stop reading this I understand


	13. Timmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta as of yet, once it is I will repost. I just wanted to get this out there

Whoever said Timothée Chalamet was skipping down the road was a liar! He so does not skip. Sure he slides and spins sometimes but skipping? That’s just preposterous! 

Tim is fucking ecstatic as he walks down the street like a completely normal person. Okay maybe he is keeping beat to the music blasting in his headphones but so not skipping.  
He found an old album of his moms and even though he prefers hip hop, something about this song just stuck out to him. 

“Love my way, it's a new road  
I follow where my mind goes”

He almost doesn’t hear his name being called, damn doctors saying listening at high volumes destroys your hearing. No fucking way. 

“Hi Luca!” He says greeting his friend and mentor with a big hug. As he nuzzles into the wonderful italians neck he feels the warm vibrations of laughter. He pulls back and kisses the man on both cheeks and is pulled back in for another hug. 

“Well well, my sweet Timo, I guess this means the interview went well? I could see you skipping all the way down the block.” Luca laughs as he pulls away to get his bearings. 

Tim rolls his eyes. Okay so maybe he was skipping. Just a little bit. But fuck it. He’s happy!

“It went really well! It was very awkward at first. I thought I would be meeting with Shelby because she said she was the manager and she set up the interview, so when a gorgeous beast of a man approached me I kind of blew him off”

Tim notices Lucas eyebrows raise at that and laughs. Correcting himself. 

“No no! Not actually blowing him, I just kinda well… I don’t know! Why didn’t you tell me he was so freaking hot Luca??” 

“Why whatever do you mean Timo? I have no idea what you are talking about.” Lucas eyes are sparkling with mischief. 

“Suree you didn’t Luca, you of all people didn’t happen to notice that the new owner of the restaurant down the way was 6 and a half feet of golden Adonis wrapped in a warm blanket of sex and canines.”

“Oh! You mean Armie? Eh. He’s not bad, not bad.” Luca winked at him and turned around to grab a couple bouquets of gorgeous spring wildflowers.  
“Here. Take these to the ladies, I’m sure they are wondering where you have been. Your interview should of been over hours ago.”

As Timmy was shooed out the door he tried to ask  
“But.. how did you know?” 

“Ahh My Timo, is there anything I don’t know?” Was all he heard before the shop door closed. 

Tim shook his head, pulled the bag up higher on his shoulder and arranged the bouquets so he could grab his phone at the same time. He clicked repeat on his Spotify and started off towards home again. 

“There's an army on the dance floor  
It's a fashion with a gun, my love  
In a room without a door  
A kiss is not enough in”

What he wouldn’t do to get his Armie on the dance floor.. wait. His Armie? 

Shit.


	14. Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath
> 
> A group of monkeys is called a barrel.. who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta at the moment.  
> Cuz I’m as impatient as the hammer twins.

As he sat back in the booth waiting for the Calvary to berate him with questions, Armie listened to the music playing from the speakers. He’s never heard this one before. 

“So swallow all your tears, my love  
And put on your new face  
You can never win or lose  
If you don't run the race”

Well it’s weird, but strangely catchy. He is about to Shazam it when the barrel of monkeys known as his family come sliding into the booth. 

Shelby slides in beside him while Charlie gets in across from him. He’s about to ask where the third musketeer is when Carter walks over putting the tray of food and drinks on the table. 

“Thanks for the help carrying everything ladies.” He says while glaring at his sister. 

“You are so welcome bro!” Charlie says as Carter shoves in beside her. 

“What is all this?” Armie says gesturing at all the snacks. 

“Well. It’s story time Boss and when you have story time you must have snacks. It’s the law you know.” Shelby says before grabbing a mozzarella stick and dunking it in the marinara before shoving half of it in her mouth. 

“Nice Shel, real classy.” Carter’s smirk disappears when he is kicked under the table. 

“Would you two lovebirds cut the crap?! I am waiting to hear about our dear bosses “interview” with the gorgeous Mr Chalamet. Oops Did I say gorgeous? I meant fucking ethereal Timothée.” Charlie is positively beaming as she tilts her head back to remember the man. 

“I haven't the foggiest idea what you are talking about kiddo.” Armie feigns ignorance, he should know better with this group though. 

“Fuck dude, even I know the kid is beautiful, and I’m not even the gay one!” Carter laughs until the death glare from Charlie shuts him up. 

“Just remember your rule there boss.  
“No putting fingers on the staff” Shelby quotes back the rule he so thoughtfully shared with her a week ago. Who knew one little rule would end up being the bane of his existence?

“Are you three quite through? There is work to do you know.” Armie tries to be stern but the melty cheesy fried sticks are too damn tempting. He realizes all he ate today was the soft boiled eggs at breakfast and the few fries from the plate he shared with the kid. He grabs 2 sticks and dunks them before shoving them both in his mouth with a smirk. 

“What the hell? Why don’t you get on his case about “being classy”” Shelby glares at Carter.

“because well A) he is a dude and that’s how dudes eat  
B) because he is the boss and I need this job  
and best of all number  
C)because I really like to bug you shelbell

Carter lists off on his fingers before grabbing a stick himself. Looking far too proud of himself. 

“C. Is a letter. Not a number you dumbass and do not call me that name! You know how much I hate it!” Shelby shoots back at him. Even though secretly she loves it when he calls her that. But fuck if she will let him know that. 

“Can we get back to it here for fucks sakes!” Charlie, ever the voice of reason, pipes up.  
“Now, Armand, spill! You two were over here chatting for hours. What did you discuss?”

“You know, regular job interview stuff, where did he grow up, what’s his family like, what’s his favourite movie, music and what he does for fun…” Armie trails off when he notices all three sets of eyes on him.

“Dude, you know it was a job interview right? Not a date.” Carter is the first to speak up. 

“Like you would know what a date is like” Shelby mutters before focusing back on her bff.

“Seriously dude, did you ask him ANY questions that, oh hell. I don’t know. COULD RELATE TO WORKING IN A RESTAURANT? You know like, does he have kitchen experience or hell I don’t know can be balance a tray with 6 plates on it without letting them smash all over the ground??”

“Well…. I know his favourite food is pizza, but only plain cheese pizza, toppings just wreck the vulnerability of the crust. And I know that he is a dancer and an amateur rap god… oh and he tucks his socks into his pants because socks don’t get nearly enough recognition in the garment world. You know there is a store in New York that only sells socks!? Nothing else. Just socks. It’s mind blowing.” Armie is beaming when he finishes talking.

Collective facepalms commence within the group and all Armie can do is ask.  
“What?? Is that bad? See this is why I don’t interview people I don’t know!”

“Alright, alright. I will just call the kid and ask him to come in for a proper interview with a proper manager who knows the correct questions to ask. What is his number Arms?”  
Shelby climbs out of the booth and puts her hand out to take the laminated scented resume from her hands but he grips it to his chest tight. 

“That won’t be necessary Shel…” he says as he slides out behind her and stands at his full height smiling down at her.  
“What do you mean it won’t be necessary??  
Armand Douglas Hammer, What the hell did you do??!”

“I called him when you all were over there gossiping. Left him a message” He starts to walk toward his kitchen. He calls over his shoulder to the group. 

“He starts on Monday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So obviously I have nothing set in stone for this story. No set updates no set chapters. I’m basically flying by the seat of my pants.. at least I would be if I was wearing pants... but that’s another story for another day
> 
> Any who I want to thank everyone who has read this wacky tale so far. I hope it’s almost half as good as I think it is. But I’m a little biased. I hope the chapters are easy enough to follow. When the boys are together it seems like split povs in a chapter where as when they are apart they get their own chapters. Will see how the rest pans out
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	15. Timmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear sweet beta is not feeling well so I’m posting this unedited.

“Timothée Hal Chalamet! Where the actual fuck have you been?” Lissa says as soon as he walks in the door. 

“What she means is, sweetie we’ve been worried that something happened to you. You should of called to let us know you were going somewhere other than the interview.” His mother isn’t even phased by Lissa’s colourful language anymore. 

“Hello Lissa, nice to see you as well.” Tim smirks as he hands the flowers to his ladies.  
“And you know the phone works both ways right?” He kisses his mom on the cheek. 

“Don’t you dare think that handing me a beautiful bouquet of my absolute favourite wildflowers will distract me! Now what was I saying?” Lissa says as she sniffs the flowers and Tim thinks he’s almost escaped the wrath of his bestie

“I believe you were asking my dear sweet son “where the fuck have you been Timothèe?”

“Mama! Language!!” Timmy mocks offence. 

“Yes dear, I am using language. English language if I’m not mistaken. Would you like me to ask in another language? 

“où est-ce que tu as été Timothèe?  
dove cazzo sei stato Timothèe?  
¿Dónde diablos has estado Timothèe?”  
Shall I continue or are you going to answer us?”

“Wow Donna, I didn’t know you spoke French, Italian and Spanish! Is there anything you can’t do?” Lissa asks. It still rattles Tim when his best friend calls his mom by her first name. Even though she has been doing it for almost as long as they’ve known each other. 

“Why yes Lissa, apparently I can’t get a straight answer from my son.” 

“Oh Donna, I think we’ve established a long time ago that we will never get a straight anything out of our Timo.” Lissa says with a wink to at Tim.

“Ah yes, very true. Indeed.” Donna laughs. 

“If you two are quite through I’m going to my room.” Timmy starts to walk out of the living room. He hears her before he feels her. Lissa flew across the room and jumped on his back. Which is only slightly awkward because at 5 foot 8 she is almost as tall as him. 

“Not a fucking chance Chalamet! You will spill now before I have to do something drastic!” He won’t say she sounds deranged, but he won’t not say it…

“More drastic than tackling your poor helpless friend to the ground?” He laughs as he tries to get away. 

“Did someone say Tickle Fight?” Donna calls as she walks back into the living room. 

“No! No! No! Please no. Uncle. UNCLE!!” Tim says between gasps for air.  
“tregua! tregua! I’ll tell you anything you want to know!” 

“That’s more like it Tesoro, start talking. Where have you been for the last 3 hours?” 

“Yea, and do we need popcorn??” Lissa chimes in. 

“I was just with Armie at the restaurant.” He doesn’t blush. No way no how. It’s just hot in here. 

“Wait.. what’s an Armie? Are you just making up words now T? I thought you went for an interview with Shelby.” Lissa looks at him like he’s grown 3 heads. 

“Yea, Shelby had an emergency so I met with the owner Armie…” he was cut off.

“Hold up, you mean Armand?? God’s 6 and a half foot gift to women everywhere?” His mother broke out in the biggest smile. 

“God’s gift to women? Oh hell we really do need popcorn!” Lissa jumps up and heads to the kitchen. 

“How do you even?” Tim starts asking when his best friend yells from the other room. 

“Don’t you dare start without me!” 

Tim slumps back into the couch and glares at the door and then at his mother who just beams at him. 

Lissa comes back out a few minutes later with bowl of popcorn, a bag of licorice, a pitcher of ice tea and 3 glasses. 

“Alright, now you may begin.” She says as she finishes pouring the drinks. 

“Oh thank you your majesty.” Tim sneers at her and she sticks out her tongue. 

“Alright, Mama, how do you know Armie?” The best defence is a good offence right? 

“Well I don’t know know him, you know? I’ve just seen him in passing and I asked Luca about him.  
He is the eldest of 3 children, his mother passed away when he was young and his father raised them. Armie learned to cook for his siblings, twins 7 years younger than him, when his father took a second job. He loved it so much that he decided to make a career of it. That and his other passion didn’t pan out. He bought the old building over on West Ave and did a massive remodel.  
He opened Archie’s with his best friend and his siblings work for him also. But like I said. I don’t know know him.” She said with a shrug. 

“Oh and the man is sex on a stick” she added. 

“MAMA!!” Tim is mortified but his mother just smiles.  
“Tell me I’m wrong Timothée, I dare you.”

“I mean, I guess he’s okay, I can see the appeal I guess, those strong arms and that sparkling smile, those adorable canines just begging for someone to bite….” He drifts off with a dopey smile on his face. 

“Timmy and Armie sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…” Lissa is stops when a handful of popcorn hits her in the face.  
“Umm Ouch! What the hell T? You could of taken an eye out” 

“Alright, let’s get back to the interview shall we? Timo, why did a job interview take you over 2 hours?” His mom questions him with a smile. Like she knows something? How could she.. unless….

“Damnit! When did Luca call you?? I can’t believe he called you! The nerve of that man!” He wants to be mad at the wonderful Italian but for some reason he just can’t. 

“He called me after he had walked by and saw you through the restaurant window about an hour ago, he wanted to know if it was an “American thing” to laugh and eat and drink during a job interview. Oh and he also texted me just after he saw you skipping down the street on your way home. You know, to let me know that you were safe because heaven forbid you call your poor mother and let her know you are fine.” His mother finished as she wiped a tear away from her eye. 

Fuck. He knew his mother talked to Luca in passing occasionally but he had know idea they were texting and calling each other. He would have to get to the bottom of this.

“Earth to Chalamet, helllooooo, I’m waiting to hear all about this “sex on a stick piece of man meat” Lissa’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“What do you want to know?” He asked defeatedly. 

“Hmmm… let’s see… how about EVERYTHING!” Spill it Timo. Don’t make me ask again.”

“This is you asking? Well shit I would hate to see you demanding….” he is cut off when a piece of licorice whips past his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another chapter just about ready. Should I post it?


	16. Timmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... apparently I’m a needy lil bit with impulse control issues. So here is the next chapter. I meant to hold off and post in a couple days but. Well. Like I said. Impulse
> 
> Which also means this is unedited.  
> I hope you will forgive me.

After answering more questions than he had in the actual interview and when what felt like hours of his life had slipped by. He finally finished his summary of the days events. 

-Yes, when he first met the man he blew him off (no not like that Lissa)

-Yes, he completely embarrassed himself by talking shit about the name of the restaurant

-No, he did not swear during the interview

-Yes, that was a big fat lie

-Yes, his rap alter ego was brought into the conversation, thanks a lot Lissa 

-No, he didn’t accidentally say things out loud that his should not of. 

-No, he didn’t think he fucked is so bad that he tried to leave only to be pulled back by the beautiful strong man

-Yes, those may have also been big fat lies. 

-Yes, he may have inadvertently complimented his beautiful broad shoulders

-Yes, he thought maybe Armie had complimented him too, in a was

-Yes, he met the twins. Charlie and Carter. Nice people. Nice family. Nice place. 

-No, he didn’t tell them that the only restaurant experience he had was eating at one

-No, Armie did not question him about, well anything

-Yes, they did talk about everything and nothing for two hours while eating French fries and drinking

-No they didn’t drink alcohol, at least he didn’t. He wasn’t sure what Armies “usual” was that his sister brought out. 

And finally 

-Yes, he felt like the interview, if you could even call it that, went really well. He felt like as soon as he had stepped into the restaurant that he was where he was meant to be. 

After summarizing the day, it was decided they needed to celebrate, and by celebrate they mean eat. 

Donna called down to “Hunters House of Noodles” or as they called it “Hunters Noods” and placed their usual order.  
The dinner for 5 special, because leftovers, yes please.

20 minutes later Timmy and Lissa headed out to pick up the food, because why pay for delivery when you can walk down a million stairs to get your own food. 

“Do you think they will ever fix that dam elevator? It’s been 84 years!” Lissa chimed in. 

“Never let go of the dream Rose, never let go.” Timmy smirked. 

“Smart ass, but seriously? One giant imbecile has to ruin it for everyone, how is that fair?” Lissa huffed as she made it down the last flight of stairs. 

“Remind me to make you watch “Blackout” later Lis, you will feel a little bit differently about said imbecile.” Tim laughed as he does a slide spin to open the door for his friend. 

“How about we don’t and say we didn’t.” Lis twirls as she steps to the open door.  
“Thank you, good sir.”

“My lady” Tim bows with flourish. 

“You are such a dork Timo.” She smiles affectionately walking past. So he has to double time to catch up. 

“Yes, but I’m your dork so jokes on you boo.” Kissing her on the cheek as he makes his way to the house of noods. 

Tim’s phone beeps with a text when they are on the way back.  
“Just mom making sure we got extra ginger” he told his friend.  
It isn’t until then that he notices multiple missed calls and voicemails from an unknown number. He stops in the middle of the sidewalk and clicks the voicemail, holding his breath as he brings the phone up to his ear. 

“Hello… Hello? Oh shit. Is this a message? Fuck I didn’t realize that.. I must of missed the beep. Shit.  
Okay well umm Hi Tim! Im calling from my personal cell phone at the restaurant You know. Archie’s Place. Remember we met about the job opening. Of course you remember it’s only been. Oh fuck I just looked at my watch and it’s been less than half an hour since you walked out. So much for leave them hanging eh? Dammit I didn’t mean to say that out loud. Shit. Sorry Timo. Well I was just calling because. Well umm I was wondering if you had found a job? Fuck of course you haven’t. We just met today.. but maybe you’ve had other interviews and decided to take…...BEEEEEEP”

Tim knows he’s grinning like the fucking Cheshire Cat. He would know that voice anywhere. He backs off to the side of the walk and leans against a light post. He clicks the button for the next message. 

“Fuck! Sorry Tim, I guess I got cut off.. now what was I saying? Shit. Well I really enjoyed meeting you and talking to you today and I was thinking that maybe if you hadn’t, or you didn’t.. fuck okay. Hey. The job is yours. If you want it. You start on Monday. I mean. If you want to. Totally up to you..  
Okay. Call me back when you get this. Or don’t.. up to you. You have the number. Okay talk later.  
BEEEEP”

This time he outright laughs as his best friend looks at him like she subsequently wants to know what’s going on but also like the wants to pretend she doesn’t know him. He holds up a finger as he clicks the next message. 

“Hey Tim, me again. I might of forgotten to say  
It’s Armie, I mean I’m Armie.. Armie Hammer, from Archie’s. Okay ya. Talk to you later. Thanks bye.”

Tim hangs up and starts walking again. Blissfully happy. He barely hears. 

“Dude, What the fuck? Who was on the phone?” Lissa comes up to stop in front of him.  
“Spill it Chalamet” 

“Oh. That was just Armie… you know. My boss.” He beams as she grabs him in a bear hug.  
“Oh T, I’m so excited for you!!” She squeals as he clicks to add the number to his contacts. 

The number of gorgeous, sex on a stick, Armie Hammer. Owner of Archie’s Place. Which is his new workplace and Mr Sex Hammer is his new boss…

“Oh Fuck! He’s my boss…”


	17. Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a beautiful(ly) awkward textual relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beta and all that jazz.

He hasn’t been checking his phone every Uh… 5 minutes. He puts the phone down. No no. That would be silly.

 

“Seriously dude, I’m worried that phone will explode if you keep checking it. What are you waiting for? Midnight?? Just call the kid.”

 

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you are talking about bro. I was just making sure my alarm was set. And he is a grown ass man, not a kid.”

 

“Yea..  sure Arms.. I believe you completely.”  Carter will let it slide this time. He learned long ago when to pick his battles and when to store information to use against his big brother at a later date. 

 

“Soooo bro… about Shelby… do you think that maybe she might…” He pauses when he sees Armie do the zip it motion. 

 

“Shelby might what now?” The fiery redhead called from the hallway. 

 

“Oh I was just saying. Do you think Shelby will ever knock before she just barges in wherever she wants?” He says before mouthing a thank you to his bro. 

 

“Why wreck a good thing Car? How else can I sneak up and hear about your latest conquests.” She smiles sweetly at the boys but the smile doesn’t reach her eyes. 

 

“You really want to hear about them? Well there was Becca last month, Bree 2 weeks ago. And now what is it. Britney?” Armie lists off on his fingers. Apparently oblivious to his brothers. -not cool man- glare. 

 

“Ahh yes, Mr Carter and his infamous Bs. Maybe you should study more, get better grades…” Shelby snaps back. She isn’t on the defensive. No not at all. 

 

Armie isn’t sure what to say so he figures just let them hash it out. He reaches down and scratches Archie’s ears. “Humans eh bud? Can’t live with em.” Just as his phone buzzes on the tabletop.

 

_ Chalamet to AH: heyyyyyy _

_ Chalamet to AH: shit sorry man that’s like a billion too many y’s  _

_ Chalamet to AH: but really. Y not right? _

 

Armie smiles like an idiot at his phone. What is a cool thing to say.. 

_ AH to Chalamet: hey kiddo. What’s shaking  _

Nope nope nope. Delete delete delete. 

 

_ AH to Chalamet: hey, how you doin?? _

Would Timmy have seen Friends? Would he get the reference.  How old is he?

Nope. Delete again

 

_ AH to Chalamet: howdy ho friend! _

What the actual fuck? Seriously. Delete delete deleeeeete

 

_ AH to Chalamet: hey yourself, how are you? _

Short and sweet. That’s good right? He second guesses himself but it’s too late. 

 

Less than a second later. 

 

_ Chalamet to AH: new phone. Who dis? _

 

What the fuck?  He starts typing. 

 

_ AH to Chalamet:  hey, Tim? Timothée Chalamet. Right?  It’s Armie.. of Archie’s Place.  _

 

Wait a second..

 

_ AH to Chalamet:  hold up! You texted me.  _

 

_ Chalamet to AH:  ahh shiteee. Busted!  _

_ Chalamet to AH: Hey man, I’m good. And you? _

 

He chuckles and then looks up at his company. 

 

_ AH to Chalamet:  eh. Not bad not bad. I'm just watching a show.  _

 

_ Chalamet to AH: nice which show?  _

_ Chalamet ro AH: wait. oh shit. I’m sorry. I’ll just. Let you go.. _

 

_ AH to Chalamet: oh no no no. It’s all good.  _

_ AH to Chalamet: it’s a show called “brothers and besties” _

_ AH to Chalamet: it’s the episode titled: the one where they need to just fuck and get it over with ”  _

 

Glancing up to see his best friend and his brother are still bickering like an old married couple.

 

_ Chalamet to AH: oh.. umm. Wow.   _

_ Chalamet to AH: Okay. Cool. I don’t think I found that one on Netflix.  _

_ Chalamet to AH:  is that the one before “the one where Rachel finds out?”  _

 

So the kid does watch Friends. Maybe he really isn’t a kid..

 

_ AH to Chalamet: ahh nice catch. I didn’t think millennials watched Friends.  _

 

_ Chalamet to AH: we do a lot of things you wouldn’t even dream of… _

_ Chalamet to AH:  wait. How old are you?  _

_ Chalamet to AH: hold up. How old do you think I am?? _

 

Well shit… what can I say that won’t offend him… or has that ship sailed?

 

AH to Chalamet:  how old do you think I am?

 

Answer a question with a question. That’s how they do it on those law shows right? 

 

_ Chalamet to AH: I plead the fifth your honour. ;) _

 

Did he really just winkie face me?? Yup. He’s a kid. 

 

_ Chalamet to AH: I’m 23  _

_ Chalamet to AH: but I’ll be 24 in December… _

_ Chalamet to AH:  which I guess is how it usually works. The whole. New age each year thing.. _

_ Chalamet to AH: feel free to ignore that okay? _

 

_ AH to Chalamet: not on your life kid. ;) _

_ AH to Chalamet: I’m 32… _

_ AH to Chalamet:  wait. Are we allowed to discuss this? Isn’t it against like employment laws.. discussing ages… _

_ AH to Chalamet: I’m sorry Tim… _

 

_ Chalamet to AH: dude, no worries. It’s all good. I think we crossed the line at “the one where they need to just fuck and get it over with” _

_ Chalamet to AH: unless…. shit…. does this mean you’ve changed your mind about hiring me? _

_ Chalamet to AH: fuck fuck fuckidy fuck me _

_ Chalamet to AH: shit. Ducking autocorrect .  _

 

“What the fuck you laughing at Dude?” Shelby startles him. 

 

“Oh shit, sorry. I forgot you were here…” he tries to look apologetic but fails miserably. 

 

“Sure bro…. Sure…” Carter winks at him and goes right back to the bickering. 

 

_ Chalamet to AH: sorry. Forget I said anything.  _

 

_ AH to Chalamet: lets just pretend you never did _

 

_ Chalamet to AH:  never did what? :P _

 

_ AH to Chalamet:  new phone. Who dis? _

 

_ Chalamet to AH: touché sir _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So does the text format make sense? I’m never sure how to do it. I’m not high tech enough to do it with the actual images of text convos.


	18. Timmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Except not. 
> 
> Anyway.....

He could do this. He could totally do this. He wasn’t flirting with his boss. No way no how  no sir. Oh shit. Is he supposed to call him sir? Or Mr Hammer? Or Mr SexonaStick? Mr MeatOMan?  Fucking fuckity fuck nuggets. 

 

_ TC to Mr Hammer: hey so umm. What am I supposed to call you?  _

 

_ Mr Hammer to TC: you can call me whatever you want as long as it’s not late to dinner.   _

 

He has to read the message again. And again. Did he just…

 

_ TC to Mr Hammer: ahh Mr Hammer made a funny! At least. I think that’s what it was supposed to be… _

 

_ Mr Hammer To TC: sorry lame joke.  It happens.  _

_ Mr Hammer to TC: and please don’t Mr Hammer is my father. Unfortunately… _

 

_ TC to SIR: yes sir, sorry sir.  _

 

_ SIR to TC: as much as I….. ahem. Anyway. No need for sir. Armie is fine _

 

_ TC to SIR: SORRY SIR. YES SIR.  _

_ TC to SIR: shiitake mushrooms I’m not sure why what was in caps _

_ TC to SIR: and I’m not sure when I would of ever used the words Shiitake mushrooms _

_ TC to SIR: maybe my phone knows I’m talking to my boss and made it less sweary… is that a word? Well it is now. Because ya. Umm. Okay. _

_ TC to SIR: and I’m rambling tucking swell. Sorry _

_ TC to SIR: fucking hell. That’s what it was supposed to say.  And well fuck. That’s another sweary. I’m sorry. I’ll stop now.  _

 

He knows he is just texting him. He knows no one can see him. But that doesn’t stop him from trying to hide his face in utter embarrassment. 

 

_ SIR to TC: oh my fuck. Dude. That was hilarious. Wow. But seriously. No more sir… in the workplace… _

_ SIR to TC: sorry. I shouldn’t of said that. Forget I said that. Anyway.   _

_ SIR to TC: why isn’t there an unsentimental button on here  _

_ SIR to TC: unsend not unsentimental what the duck _

 

Thank fuck he seems as flustered as I am. Now do I let him down slowly or…

 

_ TC to SIR: I’m sorry. I don’t think I can work for someone with such language.  _

 

He waits a beat to see if he takes the bait. And as he sees the 3 little dots on the screen he realizes shit. I have to fix this. I need that job 

 

_ TC to SIR:  it is extremely un-fucking-professional.  _

_ TC to SIR: and I very much enjoy it Sir ;) _

 

Oh fuck. No no no.  He meant a smiley face not a winkie face. Fuck. Me. 

 

_ SIR to TC:  Timothée I am really going to need you to stop with the sir. Please. I swear. Armie is just fine.  _

 

_ TC to Armie: that he is _

_ TC to Armie: fuck me. That is definitely an autocorrect… _

_ TC to Armie: I meant to say. That’ll help issues  _

_ TC to Armie: Yeah that’s totally what I meant to say _

_ TC to Armie: fuck. Again. Didn’t mean to send that. This talk to text thing is really fucking with me  thanks a lot Siri  _

_ TC to Armie: you are most welcome lil timmy Tim _

 

Oh hell I'm gonna be fired before I even start. 

 

_ Armie to TC: that’s quite alright lil Timmy Tim. It happens to the best of us. Technology is hard ;) _

 

Did he just…. no. That winkie has to be an accident.  

 

_ Armie to TC: why are you using talk to text anyway? Do you have more important business going on? _

 

_ TC to Armie. I would mock that comment. But it doesn’t work very well via text.  _

_ TC to Armie: and for your information Armie. I’m in the process of doing laundry.  _

 

_ Armie to TC: nice to know you keep your clothes clean unlike your mouth  _

_ Armie to TC: speaking of clean… I know I said you could start on Monday, but our regular busboy, busman? Busperson?? Whatever. He has to go out of town for the weekend so maybe you could start earlier? _

 

_ TC to Armie: Oh yeah. I guess we never actually talked about what position I would be working.  _

 

_ Armie to TC: I mean. If that’s something you want? Fuck I suck at these things. Shelby usually handles it _

 

_ TC to Armie: it’s a good thing you don’t have your own restaurant to run.  Oh wait… heh  _

_ TC to Armie: I mean. Yea man. That works. That’s like. Cleaning off tables and washing dishes and shit right? _

 

_ Armie to TC: yes smart ass, busperson clears tables and washes dishes and whatever else needs to be done. Geez it’s like you’ve never worked in a restaurant before. Oh wait… ;) _

 

There’s that damn winkie face again! Well two can play at that game. 

 

_ TC to Armie: at least it’s a nice ass as well as smart  or so I’ve been told.  _

 

Shit. Was that too much? Ugh. Employee and employer. Remember damnit. Maybe I can backtrack.  

 

_ TC to Armie: Gucci. Sorry man. Autocorrect strikes again.  _

 

_ Armie to TC: Gucci eh? I would of guessed Armani but maybe that’s just me… _

 

_ TC to Armie: how the actual duck did it autocorrect duck to Gucci?? _

_ TC to Armie: fuck fuck fuck. Not duck damnit.  _

 

_ Armie to TC: maybe it’s a sign? You know. To stop FUCKING swearing.  _

 

_ TC to Armie: yes sir, sorry sir ;) _

 

This time he definitely meant the winkie face. 

 

_ Armie to TC: Timothée… _

 

_ TC to Armie: Armie? _

 

_ Armie to TC: you are making things very difficult for me. Please stop.  _

 

_ TC to Armie: if you insist. :) _


	19. Armie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. These boys just can’t stop. And that means I won’t stop.

The problem was that he didn’t want the kid to stop. Like. Ever. And that was definitely a problem. What was that quote

“The problem is not the problem, your attitude about the problem is the problem.”

“Well fuck You Captain Jack, My attitude is just fine”

 

“Armie. Dude. Are you okay? You know we are here for you if you have a problem. You know the first step is acceptance.” His bestie almost, almost sounded sincere. 

 

“Oh Fuck You Shelby!” He snapped back. 

 

“Oh hunnybuns, you know that’s not the answer here, remember? 

Been there, didn’t fuck that..” She just smiled sweetly at him.

It reminded him why after all these years she is still his best friend. She takes his crap and hands it right back to him. Most people look at him like this intimidating giant who can squash anything in his path. Not Shelby though. His Shelby looks at him with nothing but love and acceptance. He is her giant teddy bear and she is his tiny bitter bean. 

Not that she actually was bitter, nor a bean technically. but he had seen the quote somewhere years ago and it just suited her so damn perfectly he had to make it into a shirt for her birthday. 

 

**_“I’m so small and bitter I’m like a human espresso bean_ ** ”

 

As his brother had been quick to point out. 

“Dude, she totally resembles that remark!” which of course had earned him a slap upside the head.

His phone beeped. Snapping him out of his memories. 

_ Timmy to AH: sorry man, I didn’t mean to upset you.  _

_ Timmy to AH: I mean. If I even did. I don’t know you. And you don’t know me. Not really anyway… _

_ Timmy to AH: not that I wouldn’t like to know you… _

_ Timmy to AH: shit that came out… well exactly how I wrote it. But the connotation could be misconstrued.  _

_ Timmy to AH: it’s just. You remind me of someone or something and I can’t figure out who or what.  _

 

Home. He reminds me of home. Fuck.. where did that come from? He doesn’t even know the kid. Although he definitely wants to. Time to defuse the situation. 

 

_ AH to Timmy: oh wow. Look who’s using the big words. Are you some kind of word wizarding genius and you just forgot to mention it? _

 

_ Timmy to AH: shut up dude. You understood what I meant. So who’s the genius now hmm? _

 

It should really bug him, being told to shut up. From this kid though? Well he doesn’t think anything he could say or do would bug him. 

 

_ AH to Timmy: well I never claimed not to be a genius now did i? _

 

_ Timmy to AH: well you did hire me so I guess you get props for that.  _

 

_ AH to Timmy: actually… about that.  _

 

_ Timmy to AH:  shit. Alright. It’s okay. I understand man. No hard feelings. Good luck with. Everything… _

 

What the fuck?!?

 

_ AH to Timmy: what the hell? No no. Fuck no dude. That’s not what I meant. Fuck _

_ AH to Timmy: look now you are making me swear. Fuck _

_ AH to Timmy: I meant. You haven’t been officially hired… yet.  I still have to write up the official offer of employment. And you have to accept. I mean if you still want. And then there is all the paperwork and the the wage negotiations and well all of that stuff.  _

 

_ Timmy to AH:  fuck the paperwork _

_ Timmy to AH: just kidding... _

 

_ AH to Timmy: did you really just quote 50 Shades of Grey to me? _

 

_ Timmy to AH: did you really just admit to watching 50 shades of Grey to me? _

 

_ AH to Timmy: Shelby made me watch it with her. That wasn’t awkward at all… _

 

_ Timmy to AH: I feel ya. Lissa made me watch it with her.  _

 

_ AH to Timmy: and Lissa is? _

 

_ Timmy to AH: my best friend. My rock. My ride or die. My partner in crime. My sister from another mister.  _

 

_ AH to Timmy: ahh so like my Shelby. So is she your girlfriend? _

 

Fuck. Did I really just ask him that? Fuckkk. 

 

_ AH to Timmy: sorry that’s way to personal. Don’t answer that.  _

 

_ Timmy to AH: well she was.. until she caught me checking out Dylan Banks ass… in the 7th grade… fuck he had a nice ass….  _

_ Timmy to AH:  anyway! No she isn’t my girlfriend.  Well I mean she is a girl. And she is my friend. But we aren’t involved. Romantically or sexually or anything like that. Now her big brother Ben and I. We were pretty umm. Close. But he went off to college. So he dumped me.  Sorry. Way too much information.  _

 

_ AH to Timmy: ahh I see I see, good to know _

_ AH to Timmy: I mean like. For business reasons and such.  Can’t have girlfriends coming in and distracting you from your work. _

 

_ Timmy to AH: but boyfriends are okay?  _

_ Timmy to AH: just kidding. I don’t have a boyfriend… _

 

_ AH to Timmy: noted.  _

_ AH to Timmy: anywayyyyyyyyy _

 

_ Timmy to AH: now look who is using too many y’s _

 

_ AH to Timmy: smartass. What I was trying to say was. Would you be okay to come in early to go over the paperwork and all that Jazz.  _

 

_ Timmy to AH: sure. I can come anytime. Just say the word.  _

 

Oh fuck. Too tempting. Too fucking tempting. Keep it professional Armand! 

 

_ AH to Timmy: the word _

 

_ Timmy to AH: oh yea. The Hammers got jokes.  _

_ Timmy to AH: but seriously. Whatever day works for you.  _

 

_ AH to Timmy: okay how about Friday? Say 10am? Will give you a chance to see the place in action and catch the lunch rush and all that.  _

 

_ Timmy to AH: oh. You mean this Friday? Hmm I don’t know. I kind of already have plans.  _

 

_ AH to Timmy: oh. Okay. Umm  _

 

_ Timmy to AH: I’m just kidding dude. Yes. Friday is perfect. I will see you then.  _

 

_ AH to Timmy: alright then. I will see you in a couple days. Timothée.  _

 

_ Timmy to AH: sounds good. Armand.  _

 

Oh fuck. This kid is going to be the death and life of me. 


	20. Timmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy definitely does not write in a diary...

Tim definitely did not write about the day in his diary. No way. That would be silly. He’s a grown ass man. He wrote in his journal instead.    
  
_ Thursday March 28, 2019 _   
_ 11:11am _   
_ Dear Diary,  Shit! I mean journal.  _ _   
_ _ It seems fitting that I start writing in (you/on you/for you?Whatever!)at 11:11 this morning, because I feel like my dream has come true. You know that dream about me finding a man. Not just any man though. No, no, no. This man, is the man of all men. Practically a giant among men, I’ve always thought of myself as tall, all 5 foot 10 inches of my gawkiness, but this man....well,  he has to be pushing 6 foot 6. I gotta say it, having to actually look up to see this man’s eyes, his gorgeous brilliant blue eyes, well, it does something to me. He is bigger than me, stronger than me, and just plain better than me. Which means I don't have a hope in hell of meaning anything to him. I guess that’s a good thing though,because guess what dear diary… journal!  _

_   
_ _ He is my new boss.  FML! Wait..do the kids still say that? Well this kid does. Because that's what I am to him, a kid.  Which logistically, speaking is sort of true. I am 23 and he is 32, that’s like almost a decade in age difference. When I was born, he would of been in elementary school, and when I was in elementary school, he would of been graduating High School. _

_   
_ _ He is a man, he is mature and established. He knows what he wants in life, and how he is going to get it.  He owns his own restaurant for fucks sakes! And I’m just a kid.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Even as I’m writing this, you would think that I’m upset about the age thing, and I am, just not in the way you would think.  I’m upset at the fact that there is no chance of anything to happening! He is my boss, and I’m his employee....or at least I will be when I sign the paperwork. 

_ I have thought about it. The what ifs, and the impossible possibilities. Maybe if I hadn't been there looking for a job, maybe if we had just met on the street or in line at the coffee shop or something, maybe there would of been a possibility. A possibility that I could of had this man, that he could of been mine, and I could of been his.   _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Just the idea that maybe, in another world, another life, a parallel universe; we could of been something.  I could of had someone to take care of me. Not that I need taking care of, but I do, you know? Almost for as long as I can remember I have been the man of the house, man of the family; tasked with taking care of everyone else. Which I am happy to do, don't get me wrong. I love my mom more than I could ever put into words. And there’s Lissa. She has been my rock forever. But I always get the feeling that I could be so much more, do so much more...... if I  wasn't always the one in charge. If I could have someone to take care of me, to love me, to acknowledge me, to want me.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ive never really thought I had a type, you know? A set list of things in one person that would attract me, but I think this guy, this man,  would be it.  _ _   
_ _ Older, taller, wiser, sexier, smarter, and funnier. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Fuck me I’m rambling something fierce! I’m not even sure if any of this makes sense. It probably doesn't.  That's another thing about the man, my man! The man doesn’t even get mad or upset at me when I ramble! I mean, we sat together for like 3 hours, just chatting, getting to know each other. And for the first time in along time,  I felt like it was okay to just be me. I didn't have to put on my mask of happiness and control. I can be me with him, and I’d like to think that he could be himself with me.  _ _   
_ _ Then last night, we texted for another hour and a half! Sure, the point of the texting was to set up a work meeting, but it was just so easy, so simple to talk to him _ _   
_ _ Fuck me diary! What the hell am I going to do? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ -timmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I’m trying something different. 
> 
> I actually spend 10 minutes finding the perfect font to show Tim’s typing on his journal app but apparently AO3 doesn’t allow that. So you are stuck with italics.


	21. Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie has a notebook. Strictly for work purposes.

As he sits in the office on Thursday morning, he pulls out his leather bound notebook and starts writing. He keeps a notebook strictly for work purposes. For making notes of new recipe ideas, things he had to tell his staff, ways to change and add to the restaurant to make it a success..... Today should be no exception, right?  
  
 ** _Thursday March 28, 2019_** ** _  
_** ** _11:11am_** ** _  
_** _-work on recipe for french onion soup_ _  
_ _-check out the weekly statistics_ _  
_ _-talk to Shelby about possible opening for breakfasts on weekends?_ _  
_ _-test out french toast and crepe recipes on unassuming staff_ _  
_ _-go over notes from Chalamet interview_ _  
_ _-prep paperwork for Timothée_ _  
_ _  
_ _Okay, so maybe interview isn't the right word for it. Meeting? Encounter? Experience? It was definitely an experience._ _  
_ _  
_ _Man oh man,  that kid was something else. Is something else. And not a kid. He is a grown ass man. An adorably goofy, sensitively sweet, cock hardening sexy man!!!!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Oh yeah.... **I am so fucked** …  at least I wish I was...._ _  
_ _I knew he was going to be something else from the moment Shelby handed me that resume. That laminated, scented resume.  Fuck! Even the name, Timothee H. Chalamet, stirred something in me. I wonder what the H stands for? I wouldn't surprised if it was for Handsome, because he sure as fuck is that!!!_ _  
_ _Yup... totally fucked._ _  
_ _  
_ _Timothee, Timo, Timmy, Tim. What else did he say, Steve, Doug? Ah well, I wish one of my names could be his, but not the middle one…_ _  
_ _Ugh!  What is wrong with me? This is an employee I’m talking about! I can't be thinking like this!_ _  
_ _  
_ _But I am. There is just something about him. Maybe it's his name, maybe it's his age, maybe it's just all of him. All 6 feet of his gloriousness! I gotta say, there is something about being able to look someone almost right in the eyes, without having to bend all the damn way down. I’m getting too old for that shit! Just don't tell Shelby._ _  
_ _  
_ _Anyway.. maybe it is the difference in our ages. Maybe it's just my gut instinct that makes me want to take care of him, protect him, and love him. FUCK!!!_ _  
_ _No, no, no I just feel like he hasn't had it easy. He’s **wise beyond his years, funny as all hell, strong and independent**. Maybe to a fault?  I could tell right off the bat that his self confidence is shit, which kills me. He doesn’t think he’s worth anything, and i know in my heart, that is the furthest thing from the truth. He deserves it all. Stability, assurance, love.  I guess I can provide him with two out of the three. For now anyway._ _  
_ _  
_ _I know for a fucking fact that even if we were completely staffed, I would make up something for him to do. If it was cold as fuck outside and we were at capacity, I’d kick out my own damn brother to make room for him! I’d keep him warm, let him into my space, maybe even into my heart....._ _  
_ _And if that’s not insane, then I don't know what is!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Focus Armie! Fuck! He’s my employee..... or he will be, in less than 24 hours. Does that mean I can spend the next 24 hours dreaming of him? Dreaming of what is, what was, what could have been, if only I’d met him somewhere else? Anywhere else? A coffee shop, a bookstore, hell, even the supermarket. We could of had something. Would I have approached him? I’d like to think so. Would I have asked him out? I would like to wish so, but why?_ _  
_ _He wouldn't be interested in me. He’s young, gorgeous, and funny. What would I have to offer him?_ _  
_ _Maybe it's a good thing then. Good that he came into my restaurant, into my life. This is something I can give him. A job, financial stability, a place to belong._ _  
_ _  
_ _That's all we can ever ask for right? A place to belong, a place that feels right. Hell, that's why I opened this restaurant in the first place. And I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that when that young man walked in here, this is where he belongs._ _  
_ _  
_ _Here with me._ _  
_ _  
_ _Even just as an employee...._ _  
_ __ **Even if it kills me**.

_ -AHammer _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter looked so cool on my word doc. Because I used a font that looked like Armies actual handwriting. But alas. AO3 decided it was not meant to be. 
> 
> Maybe I’ll figure a way to post entrys using pictures... anyone wanna help me out?


	22. Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are the best aren’t they?

“Hey boss, have you heard back from the kid yet?” Armie jumps up and slams his notebook closed as Charlie pokes her head into the office.

“Fuck! Don't sneak up on me like that!!!” He threw a glare her way before she cut him off.  
“Sorry boss, I would think calling your name 3 different times and knocking for a full fucking minute , would be enough warning to saite your delicate sensibilities.” Man oh man, if looks could kill, they would be serving Armie Alfredo instead of the Chicken that was set for the special today. 

“Did you need something oh dear sister of mine?” he grinned. He could be snarky too. 

“Yes, like I was asking. Did you hear back from that Chalamet kid yet? I kind of need to know what kind of training I need to prepare for Monday.” 

“Oh yeah, about that…” He starts and is swiftly cut off by his annoyed co assistant manager.

“Armand Douglas Hammer, what the hell did you do? Actually, I’m not sure I want to know. I know you wouldn't be dumb enough to move up his start date without letting your management staff know about it. So i'm not sure what could be the issue here.” 

“How dare you call your favorite older brother and boss dumb. That's grounds for immediate dismissal you know.” What's that saying, offense is the best defense…

“That's not what I meant….. wait a fucking second. Armie what the hell is going on?” His sister was now a lovely shade of red, and if he squinted he was sure to see smoke coming from her ears. 

“Well, I know Billy was asking for the weekend off, you know for that car show he just had to attend, and he is our best busboy, and I know there is a bunch of paperwork to do with a new hire….”

“Get to the fucking point Armand” Charlotte hissed while tapping her foot. 

“I asked Tim to start earlier than Monday is all.” he shrugged, maybe he could still escape the wrath of his sister..

“How early Armie?” 

“He is coming in at 10am…. on Friday”

“I thought you said he was coming in earlier. Correct me if im wrong, but Friday is in fact a few days after Monday…. unless… Oh hell Armie, tell me you didn't!” She knew by the look on his face that he had. 

“Friday at 10am, so… in less than 24 hours from right now?” she accused. 

“In 22 and a half hours, if you want to get technical.” he smiles as sweetly as he can. He thinks it works too, because Charlie doesn't say a word. She just raises an eyebrow and walks back out the office door. 

That went better than Armie expected. He was expecting a bit more of a fight, but he isn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He really should get to work on the new hire paperwork. 

“Fuck the paperwork! he mutters to himself, thinking back to his conversation with Tim. Grabbing his phone, he scrolls through their textual interaction. Smiling like a fool, he remembers what he is supposed to be doing. He opens his laptop and tries to look up the new hire paperwork. 

“This is why i have a manager for this crap” Armie huffs as he flips through different documents. 

“What's the fucking point of having a manager when you don't fucking tell them what's going on!” His bestie/manager snaps from the doorway. 

“Holy shit Shelby, how long have you been standing there? You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!” 

Ignoring Armies shock, she says “I mean seriously dude, how hard is it to say,  
Hey, Shel, remember that extremely hot man who came in for an interview that I ended up talking to for hours and hours, and I haven't looked so happy talking to such an exquisite human being since before Jake? Well yeah, that day I decided to hire him, and since I can't stop thinking about him, and writing about him in my notebook that is strictly for work use, I decided to ask him to start on Friday instead of Monday, that cool?” She stopped to take a breath before continuing her diatribe.  
“Seriously Armie, why is that so hard?”

“You think he’s attractive too??” he asked excitedly. 

“For fucks sakes, that's all you got from this conversation?? What the hell am I going to do with you Arms..” she sighs before continuing.  
“And yes, he is extremely good looking.” 

He stands and takes the 2 strides to the door where his bestie is.  
“And that is why you are my best fucking friend Shel, you just get me like no one else does. Thank you” he bends down to wrap her in a bear hug before saying.  
“Now what the fuck am I going to do?” With a sad sigh he lets go and sits in the chair in front of the desk. 

Shelby glares at her desk chair before grabbing the armrests and hoisting her 4 foot 11 frame into the chair that was raised for a fucking giant.

“First off, we need to get another damn desk for this office, I'm sick and tired of having to jump up into my own damn office chair. Would it kill you to put the seat down to a normal persons height?”

“Well no, but that would be on the assumption that a normal heighted person worked in this office, and we both know that isn't true.” he winked at her  
“We can figure out the chair/desk/office situation later, can we first focus on what the Chala-hell I’m doing?” He leans over to put his elbows on his knees and rest his head in his hands. 

“Alright, well if he’s coming in the morning, I will get the new hire booklet ready today, I just need to know which position you want him in” his best friend winks at him.

“Shelby! What the hell?” he protests before she raises her hand and shushes him.  
“Shelby Kat Coulter, Ladies and gentlemen, the only person on this earth who can shush Armie Hammer and live to tell about it.” he smirks. 

“That’s right! And don't you forget it Armand! Anyway, it's not a big deal, we don't even know if he plays for your team, he could have a girlfriend for all we know. He couldn’t stop talking about his Lissa who laminated the resumes for him. So it could be a moot point.” Shelby says, as she types away on the keyboard. 

“She is NOT his girlfriend!” Armie almost shouts, surprising the hell out of his friend.

“How the fuck do you know that?” she snaps back.

“He… told me when we were texting last night. He said Lissa is definitely not his girlfriend, at least not anymore, since she caught him checking out some guys ass in middle school. He doesn't have a boyfriend either….” he trails off realizing he has said too much. 

“Anyway, I figured I would start him out as busboy. You know, to get the lay of the land, learn how everything works, let him interact a little bit with the customers, maybe move him up from there.” Armie shrugs. “That's how I started out, and look where I am now.”

“Ah yes, good old entry level dishwashing position. And the fact that the dishwashing station is located in the kitchen, where you so happen to work, that wouldn't have any factor in the decision whatsoever, right?” She rolled her eyes as she typed in the information, muttering under her breathe.

“ TImothee Chalamet, 23, single, may or may not be gay, available anytime, position preferred? Hot, wet and soapy.”

“You are not actually writing that Shel!” he grabbed the computer screen, turning it towards himself to read what his manager wrote. 

“My boss is so fucked”

“Seriously?” He sneers at his best friend who smiles innocently up at him. 

“So tell me its not true Armand, I dare you.”

Of course, he could do no such thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well in my defence. I did say this was a slow burn...


	23. Timmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... it’s been a few days and I didn’t realize I hadn’t posted these. I can’t remember if they have been beta or not, probably not knowing me. But I figure I can post them now and beta later. Which is kind of funny since I’m actually staying in Texas with my wonderful beta so she will probably kick my ass for not waiting for her to beta. Oops
> 
> Damn I said beta like. Too much 
> 
> Enjoy!

He would like to say that he was well rested for his first day of his new job, but he isn't one to lie. much…

“timoooo are you awake? hmm maybe my question should really be, are you decent? but come to think of it when has my sweet timoteeee ever not been decent?” His best friend had come bounding into his room and jumped on his bed. Damn it was a good thing he didn't sleep au naturel, not that that would of mattered much to Lissa.  
Her exact words when she barged in while he was trying on suits for graduation was-  
“come on t, if i don't get to play with it, i sure as shit should be allowed to look at it.” oh yeah, good old no filter Lissa. 

As he mulled over the memory she threw back his bedding leaving him to grab a pillow to cover the evidence of his slumber lumber currently tenting his boxers. He most definitely had NOT been thinking about his new boss, that would be highly inappropriate. 

“Seriously Lis? what the fuck??” she promptly ignored his protests as she made her way over to his closet. 

“Come on T, we gotta get you looking spiffy for your first day. Now i know it is a very tall order to make all of this look presentable.” she said with a wave of her hand in his general direction.  
“But i am up to the challenge.” Of course she was expecting the pillow that flew at her head before she had even finished her sentence.

After she had picked out his super soft leather pants, black button down shirt with white dots, and a simple black suit jacket she smiled and looked at her handiwork.  
“Now be sure to pair this with your nice leather boots, not the old scuffed ones. and accessorize your little heart out and you will be good to go.” 

“Really Lis? leather pants and a suit jacket? i'm going to a restaurant, not the freaking SAG awards.” He whined out loud and even though he secretly loved her outfit choice, he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of telling her. 

“Yes, a restaurant but you don't know what the dress code is. As Grammie always said  
“It's better to be over dressed than undressed” now im not sure if this is the type of situation she was referring to, but that's not the point. Now you go have a shower and some “self reflecting time” and i will meet you downstairs.” she said with a wink and left him alone in his room. 

...---...---...---...---...---...

He headed to the kitchen once he was dressed and ready to go and was greeted with a whistle, a catcall and a soft chuckle. 

“looking sharp timo” his bestie called.  
“give us a spin hotpants” his mother called  
it was the third voice in the group that had his head turning.  
“timo molto bello, semplicemente magnifico” 

“Luca! what are you doing here?... i mean not that i'm not happy to see you… it's just… what?” he looked at his italian friend and then to his mother and back to Luca. 

“Oh TImo, Darling, Luca just came over to borrow some…” his mother started.  
“Sugar! yes i needed some sugar for the cake i am making.” Luca finished with a laugh. 

“ooh..kay then.. well I am going to head out now, don't want to be late for my first day. please save me a slice of cake.” he backed away slowly before turning tail to get the hell out of there. 

“ah yes, your new boss, i've heard he is a bit of a disciplinarian, a real dominant presence to deal with. Anyway, have a wonderful day Timo.” Luca had called after him with a smile on his face. 

“Wait the fuck up Tim”  
Lissa had followed him out of the apartment and caught up with him halfway down the stairs. 

“what the actual FUCK was that Lis????” he glared at her like she knew something. 

“dude, i have no idea, he was there when i came out of your room, just sitting there, drinking coffee with your mom…” she shrugged her shoulders and continued down the stairs. 

“Well, whatever it was, i can't even think about it, i am going to be late, and running in leather is not the most pleasant thing.” He passed her on the stairs. “I can't have a Ross moment right now, or at all really. damnit!”

“Well just dont take off your pants and you should be fine, or at least don't take them off with the intention of putting them back on.” he could hear the innuendo in her voice but he didn't have time for it. 

“yeah, ok, great advice, thanks Liss, see you later!” He called over his shoulder before he got out the lobby doors. 

Looking at his phone he noticed he actually wasn't running as late as he thought, thank god he wouldn't have to run. He had a feeling he would be moving around alot day and he could not handle chafing in certain areas. He had been in such a rush to get out of the strange situation that he had forgotten his headphones. 

“fucking hell!” he muttered under breath, but apparently not low enough for old Mrs. Ellis not to hear as he dashed past her. he didn't have to turn around to sense the death glare he received. 

He made it to the restaurant and basically punched himself in the chest trying to yank open the large wooden doors which were apparently locked. He knocked on the door, hoping that maybe Shelby was in the back and didn't realise the time. He had received a text from Armie the night before letting him know that Shelby would be at the restaurant to meet him. Panic hit as the minutes passed and he desperately scrolled through his phone, he was 10 minutes early and the text definitely said Shelby would be here.

He was just about to call his mama and get advice when he heard a voice behind him. 

“Sorry Kid, we don't allow soliciting round here, now why don't you move the sweet ass along, i've got shit to do.”


	24. Armie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another unbeta chapter, I’ll fix it later.

Maybe it was foolish, maybe it was borderline offensive, but the words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. 

“Sorry Kid, we don't allow soliciting round here, now why don't you move the sweet ass along, i've got a business to run.”

Maybe it was because he was already having a shitty fucking day, and it wasn't even 10am, maybe it was just because well, the kid indeed had a sweet perfectly peachy ass.   
He was almost positive that the angelic creature with the perfect leather clad ass knocking on his restaurant door was Timothee, his new employee.   
Maybe he really was just a sadist with impulse control issues like his ex claimed he was. Maybe it was because he wanted to see the kid squirm.   
Whatever the reason for saying it, he had said it and now he had to deal with the fallout. 

He had made certain that he wouldn't have to be here this morning to help the kid settle in. He knew himself too well to think he could resist temptation in saying or doing something dumb. He had stayed up far too late prepping for today to be expected to be an cohearent functioning adult this morning, but that didn’t stop his EX-best friend and manager from calling him at the ass crack of dawn to say she wasn't going to make it into the restaurant before noon today. Something about her brothers sisters aunt being in the hospital for a surgery, or kittens or something, Shelby knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't pay any attention to anything before his second cup of coffee of the day. A fact she exploited for her own gain more times than he could count. He always asked himself the question of why he put up with her but then he would remember it was because other than his immediate family, she was the only one who knew his deep dark secret and he would not be happy if it got out. 

“Chill out dude, I'm not soliciting, i work here. but thanks for the compli….” The kid had started talking while he was still knocking and seemed to hesitate when he turned to see who was speaking to him.   
“...ment.”  
He immediately turned a beautiful. shade of rose and spoke again.   
“FUCK! I mean shit, no fuck, Mr Hammer! Im sorry, i wasn't expecting you… you know.. to be here… this morning… at your.. umm restaurant.” he shook his head and muttered to himself. “smooth move asshoole”

Armie had to put his hand to his mouth and fake a cough to keep from laughing out loud. The kid was fucking adorable. There were no ifs ands or well, one very nice butt about it. 

“Hey, lets get inside yea?” he offered the kid a smile and motioned for him to move over so he could unlock the door. Once inside he locked the door behind them and TIm raised his eyebrow.   
“The rest of the crew won't be here for another 45 minutes, we don't want any riff raff walking in now do we?” He explained with a wink.   
“Now, i don't know about you but i could use a coffee, or 12, what do you take in yours?”

“yea, you don't look so hot there Mr Hammer, i mean, good, i mean fuck.. of course you look good, you are you.. but i mean.. ah fuck.. don't listen to me... tall, 2 cream and 2 sugar please…. for the coffee i mean..” Tim flushed again and looked about ready to bolt and this time he didn't even try to hide his amusement. 

“Ahh, tall, light and sweet, you like your coffee like i like my….. coffee.” He said with a wink.  
“Now Tim, what did we say about what you are to call me?” 

“Right, sorry, Mr Hammer is your father, and Sir… well that seems to make you… uncomfortable… so Armie it is.” Tim answered with his own wink and Armie had to turn to fuss with the coffee machine and think of his great aunt judy doing… well anything.. in order to control himself. 

“Yes, that is correct, I am Armie, and you are.. Doug was it?” He laughed as he brought the two steaming mugs over to the bar Tim was so sensually leaning against. 

Wait.. sensually leaning… what the fuck… that isn't a thing… no no no.. he tried to shake his head to remove the thought, but if it was a thing, only the man boy in front of him would be able to pull it off….

“Right! okay, now that we have caffeination shall i give you the grand tour?” He clapped his hands once and then grabbed his own cup and headed back towards the door, hoping the kid would follow him. 

“So this is Archie's Place. but you already knew that, over there… where we just where... is the bar… and over there.. as you can see are the tables and booths… umm yea… now if you will follow me… down this hallway are the customer washrooms and a couple storage closets… now back this way and through these doors is my absolute favorite part of the whole place, would you like to see?” Armie couldn't help the grin he got when showing people around the restaurant, his restaurant. 

“Lead the way Si..er….Armie.” Tim barely caught himself and Armie didn't dare glance back at him before pushing open the large double doors to the left of the bar. 

“This…. is my oasis…” He gestured around with a sheepish grin. The huge state of the art kitchen boasted stainless steel appliances and countertops with build in prep boards to match. He continued through the space and caught glimpse of the awe on Tims face as he ran his slender perfect fingers over the smooth counter surface. 

The pride bubbled just below the surface as he realised, he likes it, Tim actually likes it…. he is in my space, my haven, and he seems happy.. he was snapped out of his daydream but Tims whisper.

“Holy. Shit. this is amazing.”

“Ah, umm yea… so this is the kitchen.. to the left there is the dishpit where you are bound to get hot and wet…” Fuck! did he say that outloud, dear god please no. He looked to Tim to see the mischievous gleam in his eyes, yup, definitely said that outloud.

“right.. and over here is the staff lounge, just a few couches, a tv, fridge,, although most of the staff prefer to sit out in the dining area, interact with the guests and such. There is staff washrooms with a changing area here… another storage room.. and here is the office. I like to claim it is mine, but Shelby will has a more definitive claim on it… we’ve been tossing ideas around to clear out the other storage room to make another office, but she keeps saying one thing at a time..” He shrugs his shoulders and takes a gulp of his coffee, watching Tim check the place out. 

“So.. uh.. any questions?” Why is he nervous again? this is his turf no need for nerves..


	25. Timmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will beta at a later date. Just wanted to get this out since some have been asking

This funny feeling in the pit of his stomach had wasn’t going away. He thought it was just being nervous about the new job, but now he wasn’t so sure. 

It started with backhanded compliment outside, flirting over coffee.. was it flirting? He was so inexperienced in such matters. He should have a conversation with Lissa about it. That wouldn’t be awkward at all! Now he had spent the last however many minutes staring at the guys ass. What a glorious denim clad ass it was. 

Oh shit. Is he talking to me? Fuck. 

“oh, im sorry, what was that?” he asks, hoping his lack of focus can be attributed to taking in his surroundings, not his taking in of his bosses smoking ass. 

“I asked if you have any questions?” Armie smiled at him with that movie star smile that could melt the habit off a nun. 

“Oh, yeah umm…. I am assuming there is a uniform of some such? do i pay for that up front or?” he questions as he glances between his leather pants and Armies well worn jeans. 

“oh yes, this is a very formal place. Only leather pants and suit jackets will suffice.” The mischievous glint in his eye only adds to his appeal, even when he is being mocked. 

“Oh good! I was going to go full tuxedo but it is at the cleaners unfortunately.” Tim shot back. 

“Ah, i guess i can let it slide… this time.” Armie said with a sexy wink.   
“i'm just kidding T, there isn't really a uniform per say, I just ask that my staff wear comfortable yet presentable pants with the Archie’s Place t shirt. Oh and comfortable shoes. Most of your days will be spent bending over or on your knees.”

oh fuck me, did he really just say that? damn if i wasn't turned on before….

“you know, bending over clearing tables and washing dishes, and on your knees organizing the dishware on the stands over there.” Armie gestures to the low shelves full off plates and bowls under the serving station.   
“and you do not have to pay for anything, that's the bosses job. I have a stack of shirts in the office, remind me to get you one before you leave.” 

“sounds good boss, so what's next?” As much as he would rather spend the day chatting with his gorgeous new boss, the fact still remains that he IS his boss and standing here much longer staring at that beautiful face and strong muscular body doesn't bode well for him or his frontal trouser situation.

“well I guess it’s time to get to the exciting stuff. that's right. i'm talking about the paperwork!” Armie said with so much mock enthusiasm that Timmy couldn't help but laugh. 

“Sir, yes sir!” He said without even thinking. He glanced to see if Armie was mad but it seemed like a million and one emotions crossed his face before he settled on a look that could only be described as arousal. Hmm, thats…. interesting. tuck that little tidbit away for later. 

“right.. ok… so um.. here. let's get you set up in the office.” Armie turned and walked into the office and as he followed in behind suddenly the room felt so much smaller. 

“you can sit at the desk, feel free to adjust the chair but make sure you set it back to the awkwardly low height it started at or Shelby may skin you alive.” He chuckled as Tim sat down and raised the chair as high as it would go. 

Armie bend over to get into the filing cabinet, was he moving in slow motion or was he just imagining it?

“Alright, so here is the mountain of paperwork, all the usual stuff, employee handbook, direct deposit information, tax deduction papers, and whatever else Shelby deemed necessary.” 

Standing tall to the left side of Tim he would surely be able to hear his heartbeat pounding but Armie seemed unphased as he reached across Tim to get in the drawer for a pen. As the golden man's arm brushed against his own he felt a shiver run down his spine. Armie stood still, arm against arm for a couple more seconds. Tim could feel the goosebumps on his arm but didn't dare look down to where their skin had had touched. 

“Alright, you are set now… umm.. if you have any questions… just pop your head out the door and give me a holler yea?” Armie had rushed out the door without waiting for his answer. 

“Fuck” Tim muttered softly to himself. “Fuck me all to hell.” He flipped through the employee handbook to see what rules or limitations there were about dating colleagues.  
…---...---...---...---...---  
Over the next couple hours his paperwork was interrupted by various staff members coming in to say hi and welcome him. Each time his heart had done a little jump in expectation that maybe it was Armie coming back in. Sadly that was the one person who had not come back. 

He had met Nick, the bartender extraordinaire, Sam the sous chef, Becca the hostess, Jessica one of the servers, she had said Holly was the other server but it was her day off. When Jess had asked what position Tim had been hired for she seemed a bit confused when he said Dishwasher/Busboy. Apparently they already had a full time washer named Billy. Then she decided maybe Armie had just wanted to get him trained up to jump into any other positions when needed. As odd as it seemed that he would be hired basically on the spot for a job he had no experience in he decided it was best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a light at the end of the tunnel. Next chapter...


	26. Armie

He tried his hardest to focus on his work but he couldn't stop his mind from wandering back to the angelic man he knew was sitting at his desk, in his chair, right behind those doors. 

“Damnit Hammer, pull it together!” He scolded himself without much conviction. He wondered if, and secretly hoped that Tim had taken an interest in reading the part of the handbook discussing inter restaurant relationships. 

“Boss, be careful! your gonna cut your finger off and i don't know about you but i'd rather not spent my day in the ER. again.” His sous chef and good friend Sam snapped him out of his thoughts and he jumped, almost dropping the knife he was using to dice the onion. 

“Shit Sam! you scared me, how long have you been here?”

“Oh you know, just since 10:45, i figured id come in early to help with prep since i heard that the new guy was starting today and Shelby was once again MIA. Figured you would have your hands full with him.” He smiled innocently.  
“I met him, by the way, seems like a good dude.”

“Huh? met who?” Armie asked genuinely confused and distracted. 

“Timmy? you know, the new kid with the gorgeous green eyes and cheekbones that could cut marble. The one who is sitting in the office right now going cross eyed with all the damn paperwork you are making him do. Seriously man, i don't know why you would hire a gorgeous creature like that only to have him hide and wash dishes. a face like that is exactly what we need up front, customers would come in just to look be in the presence of him.” Sam said in his matter of fact way. He knew Armie well, other than Shelby he was Armies closest friend. They had met back in culinary school and dated for a few months before deciding they were better off as friends. There was no way he didn't know Armie was into the kid and he would do anything he could to make those two happen. Well… Almost anything. 

“Oh yea, TIm. I forgot he was even here I hired him because i knew he needed a job and since the only experience he has in restaurants is eating in them i decided to start him off in the back. Thats where most newbies start remember?” He shot an accusatory look at his friend. 

“Sure sure Arms, whatever helps you sleep at night. It would have nothing to do with the fact that the dishpit just so happens to be in perfect eyeline of your cooktop…” Damn, was he really that obvious?

“Anyway… Boss, let's get to work yeah?” Sam said as he sauntered back over to his station to work on the sauce for the days special. Archie’s Awesome Spaghetti and Meatballs. Always a hit with the lunch crowd. Carbo loading to finish off the work week strong.

…---...---...---...---...---...---...

Lunch service was going well, and they 

worked like a well oiled machine, at least until they had run out of marinara sauce and Armie had to go grab another pot of it from the walk in fridge.  
As he was walking out of the fridge Sam had just so happened to be walking by and bumped into Armie causing him to lose grip of the pot and spill the cold red spicy sauce all over his outfit. Now normally it wouldn't be that big of deal but today of all days he forgot to put on his chef jacket so now his favorite jeans and his work shirt were dripping with sauce. 

“Shit! i'm so sorry boss! I didn't realize you were in there” Sam grabbed the now empty pot from his hands and was trying in vain to wipe up. 

“It's fine Sam, fine. accidents happen, will you take over service while i go change? thankfully i have a spare pair of pants and a shirt in the office.” He headed to the office and over the loud kitchen noises he failed to hear Sam call after him “But, timmy's in there…”

He knows they are busy so he rushes into the little office and pulls off his shirt and is about to take off his pants when he hears something. A choked little whimper. No of course it isn’t a whimper. He has to be hearing things. Except.. he remembers the office wasn't empty.  
He slowly turns around and sees Tim in the office chair. Open mouthed gawking.  
Tim snaps out of it and tries to jump up and get out of there knocking over his mug subsequently getting covered in now cold sweet coffee. 

Curse words ensue as Armie slips on a shirt and Tim is trying to get to the door. Who would of thought having such a small office with 2 tall men shoved in would be a problem. Tim apologizes profusely and makes for the door when Armie stops him. 

 

“Take off your shirt Timothee” Armie is pressed up against him in the small office space. He looks down at Tim. Tim looks up at him and they are but a breath away from kissing. 

Armie leans in and closes his eyes. If Tim wants this to happen and he sure as hell hopes that is the case, he will have to make the move. An employee approaching a fellow colleague is one thing. A boss moving in on an employee is another. 

He waits a beat, hoping that he hasn’t misread the signs when he feels a touch, a chaste touch of lips against his own. He can’t believe it. He shouldn’t believe it but he wants it. He craves it and so much more. His hands set on top of Timmy’s shoulders getting ready to pull him in and devour the cherry red mouth that he most certainly has not been dreaming about for days.  
When there is a loud thump on the door. 

“Chef. Get the fuck out here. We are getting slammed!.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See. We are getting somewhere. The boys just want to make us work for it.


	27. Timmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a chapter and you get a chapter and you get a chapter!!  
> That equals 3 right? Heh

Timmy thinks to himself, “I wish I was getting slammed” too bad he said it outloud.

Armie raises a brow and smirks at him. Passing a fresh Archie’s Place T-shirt to him he says.   
“Put this on you.. you.. sticky... thing you!”

As Tim unbuttons and slips the coffee stained button up off his shoulders he swears he hears a sharp intake of breath and a whisper of “oh I wish” but when he gets his head thru the hole of the new soft tee he looks to find he is alone in the office again. 

“holy FUCK!” He mutters to himself. Did he seriously just kiss his boss? HIs new boss, his hot boss. Okay well it was less a kiss and more of a lip brush, but he wished it had been so much more. Maybe it would've been if they hadn't been interrupted. Day one on the job and he already hated the lunch rush with the fire of a thousand suns. With the hotness of a single Armie. 

Fuck Fuck FUCK! What the hell is he supposed to do now? Sit back down and go over the paperwork? Hightail it out of there and never come back? That's probably what he should do, but he really really doesn't want to. Before he is able to sit and second guess himself some more, there is a soft knock at the door before it opens and a head of curly red hair pops in. 

“Oh! here you are TImothee! I asked Armie where he had hidden you and he just grunted at me. May i come in? Shelby asked as she stepped inside. 

“Well, it is your office” he says with a smile as he starts to pile all the papers back up and gathers his things, throwing the stained shirt into his messenger bag.  
“I will just get out of your way.” he starts towards the door before a small delicate hand catches his arm. 

“Not so fast Mr. Chalamet, I’m not paying you to bugger off.” She says jokingly.   
“As the head of HR, and PR, and IR, and all the other “Rs” I’m here to go over the paperwork with you. Sorry I couldn't be here when you got in this morning, something came up.”

“Oh no, that's perfectly fine, I understand, life happens, things come up. It's all good” 

“Well Timo, May I call you Timo? I’ll call you Timo.” She decided without waiting for an answer.   
“Between you and me Timo, Armie is a wonderful man. And a fantastic boss. Case and point. I told him I couldn’t get in early today and he didn’t even question me.   
Granted I made sure to contact him at the ass crack of dawn so he was more than half asleep, but even if it had been the middle of the day he would of done whatever he could to accommodate me. That’s just the way he is.   
He will bend over backwards for anyone he cares for, but what the giant of a man lacks is someone to take care of him.   
Not that he needs someone, he’s been taking care of himself and his siblings for years, but just because he doesn’t need it doesn’t mean he shouldn’t have it. You know what I mean?”  
She questions and all Tim can do is nod and take it in. He isn’t sure why she is telling him this but is ready and willing to learn anything and everything about the man and if his best friend is willing to spill he isn’t going to stop her. 

“I’m not sure why I’m telling you all this Timo, honestly Arms would probably kill me if he knew I was saying this, but since the moment you walked into this place I just had a feeling about you. I feel like you would be good for him. I mean like. In a friend way you know? Not like a sexual way… because I don’t even know if you even like men. Even if you, he might not even be your type. You know?”

“Oh! I am. And he is…” he blurts out before he can stop himself. As he blushes a violent shade of violet, Shelby is practically vibrating with excitement. 

“I knew it!! Well I mean I didn’t know it. Not for sure. But I mean. I was pretty damn sure. You know? Then Luca came in the other day and we got to talking, great guy that Luca. I always get a sense that he knows so much more than he lets on. Anyway....We got to discussing the staff here and he just happened to mention how glad he was that Armie hired you. He said you would be good for him.” She clapped her hands gleefully. 

“Wow, I’m not sure what to say Shelby. I know from the moment I walked into the restaurant I just felt like I belong here. Like all my life I have been just wandering aimlessly with no where that really felt right. You know?” Now it was her turn to smile and nod. 

“I mean meeting you, I felt an instant connection and that was awesome. I was so excited and nervous to come in for the interview with you but then I got here and this gorgeous giant of a man approached me and I just blew him off… Not literally!” He added quickly when her eyes went wide.  
“It was a little awkward at first, but by the end of the afternoon I felt like there was something there. You know? Granted, I couldn’t allow myself to think it could be anything more than friendship. There was no way someone like him would even look twice at someone like me. So I guess I just convinced myself it would just be friends and coworkers, well employee and boss.I had resigned to just let it be, but then this afternoon…. hell I’m not even sure I didn’t just dream the kiss, not that I do a lot of daydreaming when I’m working. No no. It’s just…” he stops when he realized what he just let slip.   
“Oh fuck.. I’m sorry… I shouldn’t of…. just forget I said anything.” He grabs for his bag again and makes to leave. 

“Oh no you ChalaDONT!” Shelby grabs him and shoves him back into the chair. “You are gonna sit your ass back here and describe. In vivid. Borderline graphic detail. About this kiss?” She hops onto the desk and sits cross legged with her elbows on her knees. Staring at him expectantly.   
“When you are ready.” She motions for him to proceed. 

“Well I mean. It was barely a kiss. You know? It all happened so quickly. One minute I was sitting right here going cross-eyed over all the paperwork. And the next time I look up he is standing right over there. Shirtless for fucks sakes! So naturally I play it totally cool and jump up quick. Proceeding to spill my coffee all over myself. I make for the door and before I know it I’m crowded up against the wall. A shirtless golden god pressed up against me, telling me to remove my shirt. I think I may have blacked out, hallucinating maybe? I felt his warm breath on my face. Apparently my eyes had been closed because when I opened them I realized then his eyes were closed and he was so close. And oh my god. He smelled so good! Like sweet and spicy manliness. I’m not sure how to describe it. His lips were just so perfect and there. He moved in but seemed to hesitate. Like he was waiting for something to happen. Waiting for me to make something happen.” 

Tim let out his breathe and looked nervously at Shelby. 

“And?????????? Come on Timo. You can’t stop there. What happened next???” She grinned at him seemingly giving her approval so he continued. 

“So.. well. I kissed him. Very softly. Because I wasn’t sure you know? But then his hands moved up my arms and landed on my shoulders. Squeezing gently. I think he was about to pull me in closer to deepen the kiss…. and then there was a knock on the door. Something about being slammed. I felt him pull back so I opened my eyes. He told me to put this shirt on. When I got it pulled down over my head he was gone. So like I said. I could of just imagined it…” 

“Ho-lee-FUUU-CK!” She squealed. “That explains it! Why he was so gruff with me. I can’t believe he had it in him. Damn.” 

“Shit. It’s bad right?? Really bad. I should just. I should get my things and go right? I am so fired. Right?” He started packing up his things again. 

“No! Hell No Timo! You aren’t going anywhere. I know it’s a lot, but I’m going to tell you something. Armie. He is a different type of man. In the way of experience. Well, I wouldn’t say he’s lacking. Oh fuck, he would seriously kill me if he knew I was telling you this. But fuck it. I have a good feeling about you and it’s for his own good. Armie has had a grand total of 4 relationships in his life. I won’t go into details other than to say one of them was with me. It was way back in school and we ultimately decided we were better off as friends...... considering I wasn’t equipped in the way he needed. If you get what I mean.” She said with a wink. 

“Anyway. The point of this story is that Armie is my best friend. He is one of the best men I have ever known. He is fiercely loyal to those he cares for. When he gets into something. When he is attracted to someone. Heaven help anyone who tries to change his mind. If you are lucky enough to catch his attention. Well, it is probably one of the best feelings in the world. I know this is a lot of information. And I’m sure you are feeling very overwhelmed, but I just wanted you to know, I needed you to know.” She took his hand in hers and looked at him with a sincerity that pulled at his heart.

“There is something about you Timothée, something special. If you decide to stay with this job and with this little family we have created, and I seriously hope you do.....No matter what happens. If you get with the golden man or not. Nothing will be held against you and you will always ALWAYS have a place here.” 

“Thank you so much Shelby. You have no idea how much that means to me. How long I have been waiting for a place like this. People like you all. Just. Thank you.” He says as he wipes at his eyes.   
“Sorry, ah. Sorry. Allergies. You know…” he shrugs with a meek smile. 

“Ah yes. I know all about those damn allergies.” Shelby smiles and hands him the tissue box that’s on the desk. 

“We can’t control who we are attracted to Timo, I know that better than most. All I ask is that you take it slow. Figure out what you really want before you jump into anything. Or onto anyone…” She hopped off the desk and pulled her curly mane into a low pony. 

“Right! Okay. So now that the important stuff is out of the way. How about we tackle this paperwork?” She said with wink, and he felt immediately at ease.

“Sounds good to me boss!” He bowed with a smile.


	28. Armie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter just for you!

If he thought trying to work when he knew Tim was in the office was difficult, working after the little-kiss-that-could-be-so-much-more was fucking hard, as was he.

He already had to fight himself not to beat the shit out of Sam for interrupting his almost make out session with Tim. He had been right though, a party of 10 students had come in all wanting the spaghetti special, just as the group of little old ladies from the library were finishing their coffees. Since Shelby was MIA Becca was pulling double duty hosting and serving. 

So they had in fact, been slammed, just not in the way Armie had been imagining in the tiny office. Where he had had his 6 foot 5 mass of muscle and electricity pressed up hard against TIms smaller but just as solid body. Their lips had been touching ever so gently and Armie had craved more.  
He had wanted to pull the kid against him and maneuver them to the office chair where he could pull him onto his lap and run his big hands all over his back and into his hair. Maybe he would grip the kids neck a little, see if he was okay with that kind of thing. He really has to stop thinking of him as a kid if he plans to have a relationship with him. Oh fuck is that what he was planning? Is he actually contemplating being with Timothée? 

He knows the running joke he has with Shelby about keeping hands off employees. It started because when they were first opening the restaurant Shelby had wanted to hire her long time crush Oliver as a bartender.   
The man claimed to have been a bartender in college, but when Armie had sat him down to test him, Oliver had tried to use Smirnoff instead of Titos in the signature Archie’s Vodkatini. 

Once he had wiped the vodka he spat out onto the bar Armie had told Oliver that it just wasn't going to work out. Which would of been awkward enough if just as Shelby was saying goodbye to her crush, a gangly dark haired man walked in and kissed Oliver straight on the mouth. After Oliver had introduced his boyfriend, Ernie? Elijah? Edward? whatever the fuck his name was, to Shelby she had ran back to the office and used all her might to slam the door while screaming,   
“WHY THE FUCK ARE ALL THE HOT ONES GAY!”

Since that day they had the “no putting fingers on the employees” rule stated everytime they hired someone new. It wasn't an issue until now, he would have to talk to his bestie about it. 

“CHEF? EARTH TO ARMAND???” Sam had broke him out of his memory and he almost dropped the spoon into the pot of marinara.

“Oh, hey… what's up man?” He asked his sous chef. “Did you need something?”

“Yes, I need you to go take a damn break, you've been stirring that sauce for 10 minutes, i'm afraid to ask what you have been daydreaming about, or more likely who.” His friend said with a wink.

“I was thinking about Shelby, if you must know! but you are right, i'm going to take a break. Just let me know if you need anything, i'll be in my booth.” He said as he wiped his hands on the towel and walked to the double doors. He heard Sam snicker behind his back and say.  
“you mean the ‘Charmiebooth’.” He tried to ignore the cute coupling of their names as the double doors swung closed behind him. 

As he rounded the corner of the bar with his cup of coffee he nearly took out his Shelby as she entered.   
“Finally decided to deem us with your presence Shel?” He said as she grabbed him for a hug. She ignored his question and rattled off some excuse about her sisters uncles guinea pig needing hair plugs before asking where the “ChalaSexonaStick” was. 

He just grunted at her and motioned towards the kitchen. Good thing about Shelby was she knew how to take a hint. She skipped off through the double doors.

Armie had just setteled into the booth and was flipping through his text messages when the person in the booth beside him had dropped their napkin. He got out of the booth and picked it up just as the woman with the bright blue hair turned to face him. 

“Holy Fuck, you ARE huge!” the woman remarked as she stared up at him. She wasn't so small herself. Height wise she was probably around 5 foot 8 or 9.   
She stood in front of him with her bright yellow summer dress and red shoes, her colorful straight hair was just brushing her shoulders and he noticed her beautiful long blue nails, almost the same shade as her hair when she stuck out her hand to him. 

“Hi there handsome, You must be Armand.” She had a firm grip as she shook his hand. 

“Uh, yea.. I mean yes I am.. but most people call me Armie… and you are?” He had a strange feeling about this woman, almost like jealousy? Which is insane because he didn't even know who she was. 

“Oh fuck, sorry, I forgot my own name for a second..  
You are just so… so…. gorgeous. T really wasn't kidding when he said you were like a golden Adonis.” She must of realised she was still clutching his hand because she dropped it like she had been burned. 

He couldn’t help but stare at her, she seems so familiar, and she said T said he was a golden adonis? She cant mean Timothée can she??

She shook her head like she was trying to clear it. Smiled and with a small curtsey she said. 

“Pleasure to meet you Armie. I’m Lissa.”


	29. Armie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first of at least 2 new chapters I will post today. None have been betad but I have weird feeling that if I don’t post then I’ll not write more

Ahh, so this is Tim’s bestie. He guesses that makes sense. She isn't how he pictured Tims ex GF/BFF to be like. Then his new employee/ future boyfriend wasn't at all what he pictured when he read the name TImothee H Chalamet on the resume. Maybe he should stop with the snap judgements. Oh and maybe he should start talking.

“oh hi, nice to meet you. you are Tims girlfriend right?” He knew she wasn't but no harm in being doubly sure right? And her explosion of laughter should of been all the assurance he needed.

“oh my god, he said you were hot as fuck but he didn't mention you are also hilarious.” Lissa said wiping her eyes with the napkin Armie had picked up for her. 

“well.. thank you… i think? wait a second.. what exactly did Timmy say about me?” He couldn't have heard her right, right?

“oh look at you Mr. Hammer, i've only just met you and you are already fishing for the compliments. I like it!” Lissa clapped him on the shoulder before moving her hand down to squeeze his bicep.   
“jesus mary and joseph and all his carpenter friends! you are built like a tree i know a certain city boy would love to climb.”

“Well… im flattered.. i think….” What else could he possibly say?

“you should be, i don't hook my bestie up with just anyone you know? but i think for someone that looks like.. well all that” she makes an almost lude gesture about his general person  
“i think i will make an exception.” she concludes her unsubtle appraisal of his body with a wink. 

Man, this woman is something else, but seeing as she is not direct competition for him, he thinks there may be a chance that they could be friends. He can't say the same for how his best friend will feel about the best friend of his hopefully future boyfriend. 

Well speak of the devil and she shall arrive.   
He sees the double doors swing open and looks down slightly and mutters. 

“Oh, this should be fun….”


	30. Armie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta

Armies eyes flicked from Lissa to Shelby and back again, but before he has a chance to introduce the two women all hell breaks loose.

“Excuse me sweetie, the adults are talking. why don't you go find your mommy.” Lissa barely even glances down at the 4 foot 10.5 inch stick of dynamite whom he calls his bestie. 

“Excuse ME MA’AM, but I need to discuss some BUSINESS with my BUSINESS PARTNER. Why don't YOU go find yourself some manners.” Shelby snaps at her. He is glad they are in their place of employment because he knows first hand the shit his friend has gone through due to her height, or lack . He also knows from experience that his little spitfire can take down someone twice her size if provoked. He may or may have been on the receiving end of one of her meltdowns on more than one occasion. He needs to diffuse the situation NOW. 

“Lissa this is Shelby, my best friend and business partner. Shelby this is Lissa, Timothèe’s best friend and part time matchmaker?” He says with a smile. Turning on the Hammer CHARM always works on the ladies, almost. 

“Oh! you are Timos friend, how sweet. That kid is something else. I cannot wait to get to know him better.” Shelby smiled so sweetly if he didn’t know any better he would think she was being nice. Of .course he knew better though. 

“Oh shit! I know toddlers taller than you! I just assumed…wait.. what did you call him?” Lissa snapped. 

“That I was a kid? Yeah I know. Been there, done that, got the tee shirt and never going back.” Shelby deadpanned  
“And I called the lovely young man Timo. It’s a nickname. You know like Bigfoot or loudmouth.” 

Armie couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. He tried, and failed to cover it up with a cough. This was just reason number 169 as to why he loved his sweet and snappy Shelby. She could hold her   
own and most of the time his as well when need be. 

“Right! Okay so… this was fun.. let’s do this again, maybe on the 31st of never?” He smiled and pulled his bestie towards him, grabbing her hand to relax the fist she was clenching.   
“You had something to discuss with me Shel? Why don’t we go to the office.” He turned her away from Lissa and mouthed a “sorry” over her head.   
“Why don’t you grab a seat and someone will be right over to help you.” He said. 

“I didn’t actually come to eat..” Lissa started but Armie cut her off. 

“Nonsense! Anything you want, on the house! A friend of Timmy’s is a friend of Archie’s!” Armie’s smile dropped when he received a sharp elbow in the ribs courtesy of his pint sized pal. 

If he had learned anything in his years of playing punching bag for his bestie, it was that 90 percent of the time she just needed a cup of coffee and a hug to calm her the fuck down. That other 10 percent? Well he didn’t think about that part… ever.


	31. Timmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Shelby and he had finished up the paperwork and she had left him in the office to change from his hot leather pants to a spare pair of black track pants of Armies.   
“Leather isn’t really cohesive with restaurant your ya know? All the heat and the moisture and such. Can get a lil messy” 

She had told him she was going to bring the papers to Armie for sign off and that he should come find them when he was changed. He had most certainly not sniffed the pants as soon as the door was closed nor had he been sorely disappointed when he realised the pants were freshly cleaned and had no lingering scent of his new boss… 

He dressed quickly, folding his baby soft leather pants and leaving them with his coffee infused shirt in a pile on the small couch that sit in the far corner of the office. He chuckled as he pulled up the mental image of Armie trying to curl his 6 and a half foot frame onto the 5 foot long sofa for a nap. Before he could get more detail to his image his bestie senses were tingling, it was a funny thing he and Lissa had, 9 times out of 10 they could tell their partner in crime was somewhere in the vicinity before seeing them. 

He could hear the raised voices from halfway across the kitchen and cringed internally. He realized in that second why he got along with Shelby so well, because she was like a miniature, slightly less intense version of his Lissa. It was then that he also realized both women were alpha females and heaven help anyone who put two alphas together in a room. He picked up his pace and got to the door just as it came swinging open. He was almost trampled by the red headed ball of fire herself who was being pushed through the door by her gorgeous giant of a best friend. 

“Oh! Hey Tim! there you are” his boss stopped short looking him up and down and then up again barely meeting his eyes.   
“how are you doing? You look gre...umm good! did you change? i hope nothing happened. Shel here didnt strip you down and do things….” His adorable rambling was cut short by Shelbys snort.   
“Actually, i dont think im his type. Shame really, he seems to be more into giant idiots. figurativly speaking of course.” She winked at him. 

“Right… um yea… okay… well your friend.. your Lissa.. is out there..” He gestures towards the dining area. “so you can umm. go.. if you.. want” again he seems to be saved from his smirking bestie. 

“I think what the boss here is trying, and failing to say is you can take a break now. I know i need one. Just come on back to the office when you are done and we will go from there yea?” She said with a friendly squeeze to his elbow that made him smile.

“Sure, sounds good, ill see you in a bit. OH and i left my clothes on your couch in the office Shelby, i hope that's okay?” he says.

“Oh sure, no worries. I can have them sent out to be cleaned if you want? I know coffee stains can be a bitch to get out.” Armie spoke before his pint sized partner could answer. 

“oh no no! that won't be necessary, thank you though.” He said, a little taken aback. he has never had anyone offer to clean his clothes for him, not even his mom. Since he was old enough and tall enough to reach the washing machine he had been doing all the laundry at home, including his moms and more times than not Lissas too. It was a good thing he was so good at it because dry cleaning was such a hassle, not to mention expensive. Now that Lissa was constantly giving him designer clothes she got at massive discount thanks to her job, his favorite household chore was a life saver. Doing the laundry calmed him, made him feel in control of something, no matter how small.

He had turned and was halfway out the door when he heard Armie ask Shelby a question to which the answer was painfully and hysterically obvious. 

“Why did he just assume that it was your couch. It's in my office…” to which is friend responded.   
“Oh honey, it’s a good thing you are pretty.”

He chuckled as he made his way into the dining area. The man was absolutely adorable, and after his little talk with Shelby he felt like he had just received invitation to the most exclusive of clubs. The Armie Hammer appreciation club. Now he just had to make sure not to fuck it up and get his membership revoked. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his beautiful bestie calling his name.


	32. Timmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologize for the shorter chapters but someone once told me that the little chapters are like a nice snack. Sometimes you get more enjoyment out of a snack instead of a full meal. And since it is a story about restaurants I thought it was fitting. :)

“Timo! Over here T.” She smiled and waved at him like she wasn’t only of the only ones in the dining room. 

“Hey Lis! Armie told me you were out here. How are you? How was work?” His smile dropped when he heard what could only be considered a growl come from his bestie.   
“Oh no. What happened?”

“Other than the fact that your new boss is the epitome of golden Greek fucking god? We will return to that topic later, I just about lost it a few moments ago. Seriously T, I almost layed some red headed imp out right here.” She huffed and slid into the booth.   
“Ahh so you met Shelby, I knew I heard some territorial pissings from the back. You know she could take you the fuck out right?”

“Right yes, Shelby. It’s a good thing your Armie stepped in when he did. I mean I know it’s not her fault but she just rubbed me the wrong way ya know?” She slammed back her shot and he looked at his watch. 3:30pm.   
“Yea yea, don’t say it T, you know it’s 5 o’clock somewheres. Anyway. That Shelby. She reminds me of someone and I can’t figure out who.” She let out an exasperated sigh and looked up to catch the bartenders eye. 

“I know who she reminds me of. It starts with a Y and ends with a U.” He smirked at his bestie across the table. He hopes his she hadn’t caught his slight shift in position when she called the man “his Armie” 

“I haven't the foggiest idea what you are talking about Timothée. I am nothing like that woman. She is.. she’s.. she just..” he cut her off.

“She’s bold and brash yet sweet as sugar. She’s firey and dominant. Almost alpha like. Not to mention gorgeous. Oh yea. She is noooothing like you. So sorry what was I thinking.” He masked his smirk in innocence as he batted his lashes at her. 

“Touché Chalamet.” She returned his smirk and then looked up from u see her lashes at the bartender who was placing 2 more shots in front of her along with a glass of water. 

When Nick had turned and returned to the bar she stage whispered.   
“Who the actual fuck is that?? This is the most unfair thing ever Timo, there is not one unattractive person working here. Well other than…”

“Don’t you fucking finish that sentence Melissa! We both know you are just jealous that you don’t get to tap this.” He deadpanned as his best friend roared with laughter. 

“I will have you know Timothèe Hal Chalamet that I could get digits from anyone in this restaurant. Anyone!” She looked like as proud as a peacock and he burst into giggles as he glanced around the almost empty dining room. 

“I’m serious T! You see that woman at the end of the bar? I’ve caught her staring at me 3 times, and that bartender? I guaranfuckingtee I will have his number before I leave here.”

She was nothing if not confident. And he loved the shit out of her for it. If only some of her confidence would rub off on him. 

“Please Lis, Please. No hunting for your next fuck victim in my place of employment. Please!?” He wasn’t above begging and she knew it. 

“True. I guess there is only room for one tall gorgeous creature to hunt here, but I take no authority over anyone else’s reactions.” She smirked as she slammed the next shot. 

“Awe. You DO think I’m pretty! Thanks Lis.” It was his turn to bat his incredibly long lashes. 

“I said gorgeous not pretty. Pretty is for flowers and Julia Roberts. And who said I was talking about you?” She knew she had lost this one but Lissa was never one to tuck tail and retreat. 

“Speaking of movies! Have you watched that one I told you about yet?” He needed to see if anyone else noticed the similarities or if it was just in his head. 

“We weren’t actually speaking about movies, but no. I have not seen that dark elevator flick you seem to be obsessed with. Some of us have lives and jobs Timothée.” She said with a wink. 

“Well I need you to watch it! And hey now. I have one of the two of those things…” he stopped to gulp down half of her water.   
“Which brings us back to the real reason for your visit here doesn’t it? So tell me what did Robbie B do this time?” He knew all about her boss at the magazine. Mr Bertram was a class A asshole, frankly he was surprised Lissa hadn’t told him to take his thousand dollar ascot and shove it up his…

“Oh you know. The usual. He made me run all around the fucking city to find a specific set of cufflinks for the latest shoot. And then the fuckwad didn’t even use them! He said they were too avantgard for the model to wear. Can you fucking believe it?? The shoot was for the after shave campaign, the model was decked out in full monkey suit stepping off the edge directly into the deep end of the pool. And the flowered cuff links were too radical for it? Fuck me running Timo! I don’t know how much longer I can put up with his shit.” She finished with a huff and downed the remaining shot. 

“I’m sorry Lis, you know I would beat the shit out of the guy for you.” He grabbed her hand across the table rubbing soothing circles over the back of it. 

“You mean.. If you had any upper body strength and weren’t afraid of blood?” She smirked and he dropped her hand. 

“It was one fucking time Lis, and how was I supposed to know how much blood could come out of a nose? It was fucking terrifying.” He said defensively. He knew she was kidding though. 

“It’s fine Timo, I get it. Maybe your new beau could teach you a thing or two.”

“Then maybe he could teach me how to throw a punch eh?” He smiled and she giggled.   
“That’s what she said!” They said in unison. 

“Well I guess I should get back to work, I forgot to ask how long my break was supposed to be…” He looked at his watch again. 4pm. Fuck! Armie would have his ass for being late. Although…

His naughty thoughts were interrupted by Nick coming by with one of those back check holders.

“Oh umm.. sorry I thought it was on the house.. shit. Tim do you have any cash?” She smiled sweetly and he rolled his eyes reaching into his pocket for wallet in his pocket. Only it wasn’t his wallet he almost pulled out of the pocket. These were not his pants. And that was most certainly not his condom…  
“Um shit sorry, I left my wallet in my other pants.. I’ll go grab it..” 

“No need Chalamet, it is in fact on the house.” Nick smiled at him and winked at Lissa before sauntering back towards the bar. 

“Other pants Timothee??” His bestie eyes him up and down. “What the fuck happened to your outfit?” 

“Long story, I’ll tell you later. I gotta get back to work.” He said turning to walk away when he heard her chuckle. He turned back to her to see what was going on. She held up the bar napkin that was in the check holder. Written on the back of it was a name and a number.   
“Told you” she mouthed silently before winking at him and walking towards the door. 

Of course. She was in the restaurant for less than an hour and had received the phone number from the hot bartender. He had been here what. 6 hours? And all he had to show for it was a condom packet in the pocket of someone else’s pants…

At least he knew who’s pants they were but that thought just brought other images to mind. Images he does not want to have of his gorgeous boss. 

“Fuck me!” He muttered as he walked through the double doors once again almost smashing right into his 4 foot 11 manager. 

“Fuck me is right!” Shelby exclaimed.  
“We had safety windows installed in the doors for this exact reason. I guess the jokes on me tho eh?” She said snarkaly as she glanced up at the window a few inches above her head.   
“Fucking giants! The lot of ya!! Anyway. Armie is back in the office. He is ready to go over the paperwork with you if you are done out here.” She seemed frustrated at her lack of height more than at his extended break. 

“Shit. I’m sorry Shels.. shit. Is that okay? For me to call you that? I meant to say sorry for taking so long, time kind of got away from me.” He really couldn’t afford to be fired on his first day. For more than financial reasons. 

“Oh no, call me whatever you want. I like Shels. It’s better than the typical Shorty I get. And no worries about the break length. As you could probably tell we are pretty dead between the hours of 230 and 430. No harm no foul. And if Armz tries to give you shit just tell him your uncles fathers grand pigeon had an emergency hangnail and you needed to talk him through it.” She said with a smile before turning towards the espresso machine. 

He smiled at the absurdity of the situation and headed back to the office. The door was open a crack so he thought it would be fine to walk right in. 

It wasn’t.


	33. Armie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back it up a wee bit...
> 
> Sorry. 
> 
> Sortof...

He had done his best friendly duties and supplied Shelby with a coffee and a space to vent. 

“I'm not even going to say it Armand, i just cant…” his fuming friend growled as she sat on the tiny couch. Armie went to sit beside her and she suddenly jumped up and started pacing. 

“You know Armie, you know all the shit I have had to deal with in my life. All the insults and jokes that I just had to laugh at and let them roll off my back but enough is fucking enough! In my own fucking restaurant no less!” She looked over when he made a noise in his throat, raised eyebrow.   
“I know I know, your restaurant, I just work here.” She huffed as she flopped down in the desk chair. Thank Fuck TImmy had lowered it before he left or he wouldn't of heard the end of it.

“you work here? hmm after the last week i wasn't so sure…” he tried to make light of the situation, if there was one way to relax his bestie it was through laughter. 

“Oh fuck you Hammer! you know damn well why i was MIA. you really think if i had been here to interview and orient the TimoHunk that you would be sitting on that couch pretending like you aren't going to sniff the chalagod’s shirt as soon as I turn my back.” She raised her own eyebrow at him in challenge. He looked at the shirt like he hadn't been acutely aware of it since the second he walked in the room and shrugged. 

“Yeah, that's what I thought, and what the fuck was all that.  
“oh oh, my sweet chalalove, let me have your fancy ass clothes sent out to be professionally cleaned just so i can have a reason to caress something that has touched your perfectly imperfect skin and has been kissed by your gorgeously unruly hair.” She scoffed at her giant bestie, all squished down on her couch. 

“Are you finished or do I have time to go grab some coffee?” He looked at her for a beat and when he was sure she was deflated enough he rose to his feet.

“First of all, what's with all the ChalaNicknames? I mean they are cute and highly accurate but… well ok.. i don't have a point to that statement..  
Secondly, You, Shelby Kat Coulter, know damn fucking well that this is your restaurant too. You're Not just some employee here, you are my other half, my partner in crime and my piece of mind! So you better get that thought out of that beautiful red head right this second.” He smiled down at where she sat in the chair before reaching out for her hand. When she acquiesced and stood in front of him he pulled into a bear hug and continued. 

“Thirdly, you are fucking amazing. You have dealt with so much shit in your life and come out a fucking warrior princess.” She hissed at him and he corrected himself.   
“Im sorry, a fucking badass warrior QUEEN!” He chuckled as he felt her nod in agreement.   
“You have to be, really, to put up with my shit all the damn time, not to mention my crazy family. You helped me achieve my dream and i will be grateful for the rest of my fucking life for you bitter bean. I really hope you know that. I would be nothing without you, this whole place wouldn't even exist without you!   
So if you think i'm going to let someone, ANYONE put you down or make you feel bad, well I'm sorry honey buns but you got another think coming.” He let her go and turned to the door.  
“I will go get this straight right now!” and he would, new possible relationship be damned. He wont let anyone hurt his LilBit.

“No! No fucking way Armand.” She jumped at his back, trying and failing to climb him.  
“You will NOT be going out there and causing a scene. I will not let you jeopardise your business or your soon to be relationship with TimoFUCKmeTee. I'm sure Lissa was just having a bad day, I interrupted her conversation with a smoking hot piece of Hammer, anyone with eyes would to lash out at that. Hell, i've seen some blind little old ladies checking out the MerchArmieDise. Its a curse really. Why must all the good and fucking hot ones be gay??” She smirked and he chuckled, sitting back down on the couch.

“Alright, you win. I won't go out there, but you have to promise me that you are okay Shels.” He looked up at her watching the emotions that she is always so careful to hide, flood her freckled face. 

“me ok” she said with a shrug. He smiled at her and made grabby hands at her. When she got closer he grabbed her and pulled her down. Hands expertly finding her most ticklish spot on her left side.   
“Uncle! Uncle!!” she squealed at him. 

“ah yes, uncle, would that be the one with the kittens or the one with the guinea pigs?” He slowed the tickle assault so she could speak. 

“you are such a jackass you know damn well that it was puppies, and i'll have you know that Gertrude is doing fine, Peppermint, Pansy and Hasta are the cutest little HaveaShit pups ive ever seen.” she said as she squirmed out of his grip. 

“Okay, now I really know you are fucking with me, what the hell is a HaveaShit puppy?” He questioned his friend. 

“They are a mix of course, the momma is a Havenese and the papa is a Shitzu. Not all dogs are purebred Archibalds you know.” She said so matter of factly that Armie couldnt help but believe her. 

“Dont let Arch hear you throwing around his full name, you know what happened last time.” He pinched her hip and she squeeked. 

“Oh yes, because I am soo sure that your dog took my collectors edition TigerBeat featuring Hanson and destroyed it in such a sticky way that it had to be thrown in the fireplace.” 

“Low blow Shel, low fucking blow. You know Archie has a thing for blonds.” He said with a smirk.

“What can I say, low blows are my specialty.” The words were out before she knew it and he almost choked on his gum as he laughed. 

“Maybe we should put that on the menu, drum up some hard earned repeat customers.” He said between giggles. 

“Shut up Armand, you are no good at innuendo, you best leave it to the professionals.” Shelby sighed in exasperation.   
“I know how that sounded, don't you fucking say anything. Now im going to go back out there like the professional I am and check on OUR restaurant. Why don't you take a nap or something? You seem a little, wound up. I will even allow you to use my couch.” She said with a smirk as she walked to the door. 

She wouldn't purposely leave the door to the office partially open, never ever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I sort of feel like I should apologize for this chapter because it is definitely not what I had planned it to be. But what can I say? The boys girls like to get in the way. Next chapter will be more... you know...


	34. Armie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my birthday but you get the gifts. How is that fair? There will be at least 2 if not more chapters posted today.

He knew he shouldn't, he knew it was completely unprofessional but he knew Shelby was right. The second she walked out that door he had the shirt in his hands. He was just inspecting it to make sure the stain wasn't too bad. He knew if it was it should probably soak in cold water right? or was it hot water? or no water? maybe it was dry clean only. Well if that's the case than he most certainly needs to check the tags. He was so tired though, he had been up too damn early this morning, preceded by going to sleep too damn late the night before. Sure his apartment was just above the restaurant but lot of good that did when he was prone to falling asleep in the damn office chair.

Maybe Shel was right, maybe he did just need a quick nap. He checked the time on his phone and he still had a couple hours till dinner service. Shelby could look after things for awhile, it is what he paid her for. Paid her very well in fact. He knew in the restaurant industry employees usually made less than minimum wage but he had also been on that side of things, working 3 jobs and barely being able to pay rent. 

He had decided that when he was finally able to open his own place that he would pay above the minimum plus tips and what not. All the staff had been amazed at his generosity and claimed they would never ever leave his employ. It was a win win really. The workers made a good wage and he got good workers. Speaking of which, he really needed to discuss the wage and such with Tim.

As he yawned he decided he would track the kid down after his nap. He stretched out his back, moving from side to side and then rolling his shoulders to loosen up the joints that had stiffened after hours of standing at the stove. This getting old shit was really getting old. Seemed like only yesterday the only joints he had to worry about were the ones he was smoking. He laughed at himself as he slowly lowered himself onto the teeny couch. It was kind of like trying to relax in a bathtub that was not meant for someone of his stature. Aka. A normal bathtub. 

He got his head situated on the blue fluffy pillow at one end and dangled his long legs over the other end. He had always heard it was ideal to put your legs up after a long day but somehow he didn’t think this is what they had in mind. As he stretched long arms over his head his fingertips found something soft and he grabbed at it. As he pulled the leather pants forward he most certainly did not take a deep inhale and when he got the pants above him he definitely did not drop them on his face to feel the same fabric that had caressed Tim’s ass hit his face.  
The shirt had been folded on top of the pants so it now lie on his chest. Thankfully the coffee stain had been more like a dribble so it shouldn't be too hard to get out. Of course smelling the clean scent on the shirt had made his own hardness a little more of a problem. Holding the material so close to his face, breathing in the unmistakable scent of patchouli, sandalwood, rose and agarwood, it smelled like home and he knew that even the idea of Timmy leaving him now, well that would be more than he could bare.  
He also knew he should get up and put the clothes back where they were, and he completely intended to do as such, he was just going to rest his eyes for a minute first.


	35. Timmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a gift and you get a gift and you get a gift

The scene that was before him was one part hysterical, one part adorable and one very large part arousing. Never in a million years had Tim expected to push the office door open to reveal his 6 and a half feet of golden boss snoring away on the far too small sofa. 

He knew his boss had been up earlier than he was used to this morning. Due to what Shelby had called the “pigeon hair plug incident” he wasn't sure what that was, or if he even wanted to know. Part of him knew he should flick off the lights and slip out of the room to let Armie rest but the other part pulled at an unwavering need to stay. He had averted his eyes when he had entered the room to make sure he didn't fall flat on his face and wake the man up, but now that he was fully in the space with the door securely closed he allowed himself to look. He couldn't believe what he saw. His giant of a boss, squished down on the tiny sofa was one thing, but then he noticed the familiar pattern of his shirt clutched to the mans chest and the slight shine of his leather pants that lay across the man's waist. His brain did not know how to compute the scene before him and he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands in effort to clear his vision. He shook his head and then pushed the curls away from his eyes to look again. 

He wasn't seeing things. His new boss really was squished down onto the sofa, long legs dangling over the end, head propped up on a fluffy blue pillow and arms clutched across his chest holding the coffee stained shirt close. 

His legs were moving before he realized it and next thing he knew he was bending down over his Armie. His arm moved without his permission and his hand caressed the stubbled cheek. It slide up towards the golden head of hair and smoothed it back before he could stop himself. If he hadn't been halfway to sitting already, what he heard next would of knocked him flat on his ass. 

“Teemotay..please..don't leave...me” The giant mummered before pulling the shirt up to his face and rubbing it against his cheek, marking the line that Tims fingers has just traced. The sadness beneath the words and the movement was too much for Tim to bear so he moved up close to the sleeping giant once again. As his fingers combed back the soft golden locks he whispered in Armies ear. 

“shh, its okay Armie, you know i'm not going anywhere.” He knew then and there that he had never spoken truer words. As he allowed his lips to brush against the shell of Armies ear he suddenly felt movement and the next thing he knew he was knocked flat on his ass and staring up at a stunned Hammer. 

“Tim? Fuck! Shit! what happened?” Armie had bolted upright and started pacing.  
”Fuck, I must of fallen asleep, this isn't uhh.. this isn't what it looks like…” The leather pants had fallen to the ground but he was still clutching the shirt. He hastily folded it and dropped it on the couch before picking up the pants.   
“I was.. uhh.. you know.. just checking that the stain wasn't so bad.. and then i must of just.. you know… passed out?” He looked down at Tim for a beat before jumping back into action.   
“Shit Tim, I'm so sorry” He said as he offered his arm to pull Tim up. Once he was on his feet Armie ran his hands up and down Tims arms.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked as his hands moved back up Tims arms, landing on either side of his face so he could get a better look. When their eyes met the electricity in the air sparked. As he looked into those emerald green eyes the entire world stood still. 

Then Tim blinked and the spell was lifted. Armie jumped back as if he had been burned. Then as quickly as he had approached Armie had backed away. Fuck.


	36. Armie

Fuck! What was he doing? He knows he should be good. He wants to be good. He can not afford to screw this up and have Tim leave him, but can he really afford to let this man just walk away when there it is so painfully clear that there could be something here?

The war between his head and his heart is a battle he’s not ready to lose. He knows it’s too soon, he’s known the man what? Like a week? Surely he has more important business going on. He’s a gorgeous 23 year old for fucks actual sakes! There’s no way he could feel the same way that he does. Is there?

He had to push himself away before he did something stupid. Sure they had kissed earlier in the day, if you could call it that. Maybe over the last few hours Tim had come to regret it and then seeing him asleep on the couch, with the shirt clutched to his chest put him over the edge. Maybe he had come in here to give his notice? Of course that’s what this was.

“Fuck! I’m so stupid” he muttered. He heard the click of the door closing behind him. 

“So fucking stupid.” He didn’t bother turning around, he knew he was alone again. Instead he went closer to the desk to look for Tim’s notice that he surely had left on the way out the door. At first glance he saw a folded paper with his name on it  and sighed. He grabbed it and held it to his chest, steeling himself for what was to come, what was written on the damn paper would surely kill him. Taking a deep breath he unfolded the paper and read it. Once, twice, and again before dropping it back on the desk. 

 

_ “Hey favourite big brother! I know you probably won’t see this till tomorrow night, seeing as how crazy it can get here on a Friday. Thank you so much for letting me have the time off, I’ll be sure to bring you home something from the coast.  _

_ Anyway. I know I don’t say it much because that’s just not how I roll but… _

_ Armie. I am so fucking proud of you! All that you have achieved in this crazy life, taking care of us and Archie and Shelby, realizing your dreams and working your ass off to achieve them. You are the best man I know, don’t tell Carter, ahh fuckit. You can tell him he needs to be knocked down a peg or 7, Don’t even try to deny it. He is a Hammer man after all. _

_ Anyway… back to the topic of moi. Well and you. I hope you know how fucking awesome you are. Please. Just let yourself be. You deserve the world and everything in it. I have a good feeling about the new guy, hell I think the only one who can’t see it is you. I know you don’t think you need someone to take care of you but brother, you do. You deserve it. I know it’s a bit of a grey area, the whole employer/employee situation, but I’ve talked to the others and we are all in agreement. If this is what you want. If Tim is who you want, which I mean of course he is  have you seen the kid? Fuck me with a danger sign. So umm yea… you should… you know… do something about it…  _

_ okay. This just got weird as fuck.. so yea. Let’s not speak of this ever. Okay? Ok! I will see you on Monday big bro, thanks again.  Okayloveyoubuhbye.  _

 

_ -your lil Charlie.  _

 

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t notice the door had opened and closed. Until he heard a click of the lock. 

“Im fine Shel, it’s fine. We can just run another hiring ad next week.” He said without even looking up. 

“Oh.. shit.. okay… thanks for your time.. I’ll just.. grab my shit.. and I’ll be out of your hair.” The voice made him spin around so fast he almost lost his balance.  

“Fuck! Tim! I thought you left! Please. Do not go. Please.” He has never in his life begged, but he was seriously contemplating it now. 

“What do you mean? I didn't leave. I just went to get you a cup of coffee.. you seemed like you needed a little pick me up.. falling asleep on the job and all…” Tim said with a wink. 

“That’s not the kind of pick me up I need…” he muttered under his breath as he turned back around to straighten the desk, essentially just keeping his hands busy so he didn’t do something he shouldn’t. 

“And what kind of pick me up are you looking for Armie?” Tim purred which sent a shiver down his spine. As he turned to apologize for his comment he was stopped short by the man standing in front of him. He should say something, excuse himself, apologize profusely. That’s what he should do. Instead though his hand reaches up like it has a mind of its own. As his fingers push back the soft curls he can’t help the word that comes out of his mouth. One small word and all would be changed. He stills, hand hanging in mid air and whispers. 

“You”


	37. Timmy

“You”

The word had been so quiet that in any other circumstance he would of been sure it was only in his head, but right here right now in this tiny office with this gorgeous giant man in front of him one small word was all it took. 

Before his head could stop his heart he lunged at Armie. Just a chaste brush of lips before pulling back. If his boss wanted this, wanted him, then he would have to meet him halfway. He pulled back to look into those ocean blue eyes and what he saw almost made him look away... but there was no way he was going anywhere.   
Just as his head began to scream “back off” Armie lips were on his and he felt like he was floating!!!! 

Good thing too, because he wasn’t sure how he had traveled across the room to be pressed against the office door with every part of Armie touching him. Timmy couldn’t stop his hands from grabbing Armies hair just get him closer! And Armie was desperately doing the same...sorta. His hands had gripped Timmy’s waist and pushed his knee between his legs. Timmy had forgotten where he was, what he was supposed to be doing... all he felt was Armie, Armie, Armie... 

Just as they are pulling at each others clothing and grinding against each other like they had never had sex before, Tim was so happy it would feel good to be touched.....

The bang on the door, once again almost broke them apart. Armie didn’t move. He kept kissing Tim like he hadn’t even heard the banging on the door.  
“Thank God you’re the boss.” Tim mumbles on Armies lips as the banging resumes!

“What???!!!!” Armie grumbles loudly.  
“We are really getting busy, we need help if these people are going to eat!!” Sam called thru the locked door.   
Timmy took the opportunity of their slight separation to slide his hand down between them. As his hand ghosted over Armies crouch he sucked the mans earlobe before letting out a strangled plea.  
“Please sir” 

“Let them starve!” Armie yelled through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re Welcome?


	38. Charmie

Shit.. he can’t believe he just said that. Maybe they didn’t hear him. He glances over at Tim’s wide eyes and cheeky grin. 

“Duuude! You can’t say things like that!” Tim says between giggles. 

“Dude! I’m the boss. I can say whatever the fuck I want.” He says with a shit eating grin. 

“Well.. okay then… maybe they... didn’t hear... you?” Tim hiccups, reading Armie’s previous thoughts. 

“Oh no, they definitely heard me. I expect they’re just buying time now.” Armie says, as he crosses the room to the desk. He might as well look busy when they come to intrude. At least that was his plan until he senses the Chalamet at his back. 

“What the hell?!” He exclaims, as he feels the Chalamonkey latch on.

“You know, since the first moment I saw you I wanted to climb you like a fucking tree!” Tim utters as he clings on for dear life.  
“You got a problem with that Armand?”

With a twisted gleam in his eye,  
Armie laughs trying to maneuver Tim to his front. In his best snooty French accent he deadpans....  
“Would it matter if I did Teemotay?”  
Once he gets them turned so his butt is against the desk and Tim’s legs are wrapped around his waist, Tim looks down at him with a gleam in his eye and asks....

“Can I kiss you?” To which Armie immediately answers,  
“Yes please”

As Armie tilts his head back and raises his lips to meet Tims, Tim leans down planting a row of kisses from his ear down his cheek ending at his neck. Tim continues his barely there assault along Armies neck till Armies simply had enough! As a low growl escapes his throat he spins them around, dropping Timmy on the desk, and rips his shirt off over his head. Surging forward he plants himself between Tims spread legs and presses forward, feeling the stiff length against his pelvis. Encouraged by Tim’s gasp, he uses his taller stature to tower over the younger man, running his fingers through Tim’s chocolate curls before gripping the back of Tim’s neck in order to tilt his head back and devour Tim’s mouth. It was a kiss to end all kisses and a start to oh so many possibilities. 

The kiss could of lasted minutes or seconds, but it was everything. It was so amazing that they didn’t even hear the door open, they didn’t hear the huffing and puffing coming from behind them. It wasn’t until Armie felt the sharp pain in his asscheek that he realized they were no longer alone. 

“Shelby! What the fuck! Did you just pinch my ass?” He shouts!

“Can I do that?” Tim chuckled. 

“Why yes. Yes I did Armand. What have I told you about using my desk as a make out surface??” Shelby literally stomped her size 4.5 espadrille on the carpet. 

“Umm.. you know. I don’t think we have had that conversation. Re: make out sessions on office equipment.” Armie couldn’t help but smirk as Tim nipped at his chin. 

“Well then. Let’s set out some ground rules shall we? Now the obvious rule should be, No Charmie shenanigans during business hours, but for fucks sake, THAT’S not gonna happen, look at the two of you!” She glares as Armie holds on to Tim’s hips for dear life.  
“I’ll have to check the books, but I’m pretty fucking sure Workers Compensation isn’t going to cover the bruises on those sweet little hips of his!”

As Shelby finishes her diatribe, she notices Tim’s hand in the air.  
“Yes Mr. Chalamet?” Shelby asks in her best imitation of a strict private school headmistress.

Tim says respectfully,  
“A. As to the contusions on my sweet little hips, Thanks for the compliment by the way, I’m sure there’s an ice pack in the walk-in freezer Mr. Hammer promised me a personal tour of.   
B. What the ACTUAL fuck is a Charmie?  
And C? Well...... “  
Tim trails off, lost in the sensation of Armie’s fingers stroking his thighs.

Armie sighs in exasperation, “From what I gather, it’s what you millennials call a SHIP name? Wanna help me out here Shel?”

“You two are a waste of millennial! What? Next you’re gonna tell me you don’t know what a fan fic is!”  
The boys exchange a dumbfounded look before focusing back on Shelby. 

“Oh for fucks sweet sake! Guess we have to start from the beginning!”

When she took on the persona of a headmistress, she didn’t think she’d ACTUALLY be giving a bloody lesson!! Shooing the boys to the couch, throwing the discarded shirt at Armie, she hops up on the desk, dangling said espadrilles two feet from the floor. Armie chuckles as Tim mumbles something about an Instagram story.....

“I have been on my feet for a good hour and a half!!!” Shelby huffs!

Armie pulls the shirt back over his head before leaning into Tim and stage whispers.  
”More like 20 minutes!”

Shelby straightens to her full sitting height and gives Armie her best resting bitch face. 

“DO NOT make me get down off this desk and kick your ass!!!! Because I will!! It might take me a minute, and it might only be your shin, but I will fucking do it!!”

Armie looks at Tim with a raised eyebrow, and an inclination of his head as if to say,  
“You go ahead.” To which Tim looks back at Armie in what could be perceived by the untrained eye as momentary confusion, and inclines his own head, with a raised eyebrow, trying to pass the buck back to Armie. 

“Sorry Shelby.” They say in unison.

Armie reaches for Tim’s hand and says quietly...  
”Remind me to tell you the story from my last encounter with Shelby’s temper! I couldn’t walk for a week! My ankle still aches when it rains!” He says, as he dodges his own stress ball...... as Shelby mutters,  
“That’s because you’re OLD asshole!”

Tim picks up said object and smirks as he says, “Nice blue ball Armie! I think together we have a matching set!”


	39. Charmie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some humourshmoop for your Sunday and or Monday :)
> 
> And yes, yea I did make up a word. What cha gonna do about it? Hehe

Under the death glare that was Shelby’s specialty, the boys sat uncomfortably on the couch. They knew they were in for it. Might as well get it over with right?

“So umm hey Shel, how about this weather we’re having? Is it summer, is it winter. Does anyone even know?” Tim said, which causes Armie to giggle and Shelby to roll her eyes at the pair. 

“You know Chalase—- uh......I mean.......Timothée. I think we’re past the small talk, don’t you? I know, almost for a fact, that there is NOTHING small about the two of you.” She said with a wink, and it was obvious that the excitement she’d walked in on did not go unnoticed.

“Oh ah.. heh.. okay… wait. What were you going to call me?” He questioned, to which Armie chuckled. 

“Yeah Shels, what WERE you going to call our sweet Timo here?”

“You know wha........Fuck you ARMAND. I haven’t the foggiest idea what you are referring to.” She bit back. Tim could see the slight flush of her cheeks. 

“No, no.. I know you were gonna say something. Call me something? Is it a nickname? I love nicknames. As long as they don’t involve the word little. I’ve been there. Wrapped that present! Lost the receipt!!” Tim smiled. 

“Oh yeah, Lil Timmy Tim. That’s a classic! Although, as Shel commented, and I’m almost positive I can attest that the “lil” nickname no longer applies to you.” Armie nudged him and winked. 

“ANYWAY… what were you saying Miss Shelby? If I have a nickname I feel like I should be in on it, don’t you? Otherwise, it could be considered workplace harassment or some such?” Tim pinned Shelby with his classic puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. He most definitely didn’t feel Armie shift in his seat. Armie grabbing a fluffy pillow and putting it on his lap was purely coincidental. 

“Come on Shel, spill it.” Armie egged his best friend on. 

“Umm.. well… I don’t think that’s a good idea.. you know.. since I’m kind of the boss and all…” Shelby stuttered. If Tim didn’t know better he would say she was flustered. 

“It’s fine Shelby, you can tell him. Let’s say for the next 30 minutes…. and well, the last 30 minutes.. that this is a dome of not so safe for work safety, okay?”

“So like. Anything said or done in this room is considered off company time. We’re all just friends being friendly right now?” Shelby asked. 

“Well, you know almost everything about me Shel, so I figure as long as we all agree this is a safe space, then I don’t see why we can’t discuss anything and everything, right? Don’t want him to feel pressured or anything. Does that work for you Tim?” Armie turns to caress his cheek but pauses his hand in mid air. Waiting for consent. 

“Well… does that mean it’s okay for me to do this..” Tim says as he leans over and kisses Armies cheek 

“Mmm.. Yes!!! I think that is alright.” Armie humms his consent. 

“Alright! I’m in! So what’s this nsfw nick name you’ve applied to me Shelbell?” Tim turns to Shelby again and smiles sweetly. 

“Come on Shel, you brought it up… tell this sweet man what you have decided to call him.” Armie encourages. 

“Fine! Fine. It was…. chalasexonastick.” She mumbles under her breath. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. Can you repeat it for me? Armie urges. 

“chalasexonatick” she says very slightly louder. Blushing wildly. 

“I’m soo sorry Shel, my hearing must be going. Did you hear what she said Tim?” He smiles as he asks and Tim shakes his head. 

“Oh for fucks actual sakes!! CHALASEXONASTICK!” She says loudly, giving a death glare to Armie and pointedly avoiding Tim’s shocked face. 

“Uh, ummmm, ehhh.....Thank you? I think....” Tim says awkwardly.

Tim can feel the blush rise on his cheeks. “Is it hot in here or is it just me, I mean you, no I mean..... fuck.

“It’s just you.” Armie and Shelby say in unison, grinning wildly at each other.

Timmy shifts uncomfortably saying, “Uhhhh, moving on...you were telling us about boating.”

Armie cuts in, “Hey! I’ve always wanted a yacht!”

“I like big boats and I cannot lie!” Timmy starts singing, pulling out his best dance moves before Shelby can cut him off.

“You mean shipping?” Shelby says, shaking her head. “Like I said, waste of millennial!” Shelby sighs, exasperated, but she can’t hide the smile that creeps up on her face. “I should be mad at you two, but you both are just too fucking cute! Tim, I haven’t seen Armie this happy in years!”

“Alright! Enough of this sappy bullshit!” Armie says, desperately trying to hide his happiness behind a gruff exterior. Which only makes Shelby smile more as she continues with the lesson.


	40. Timmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little update to get the proverbial juices flowing. I hope.

“Chalasexonastick!!” He exclaims to his best friend, while receiving a scandalized glare from a couple older ladies at the next table.  
“I mean. What am I supposed to do with that???” He questions, voice much lower than before. 

“Well…. umm… hmmm…” Lissa mutters. Obviously not wanting to say what needs to be said. 

“Just spit it out Lis, I know you are dying to say it.” Tim groans, slumping down in his chair and sipping on his latte. 

The rest of the day at Archie’s had gone... well? After the enlightening meeting with Shelby, Armie had left to man the kitchen. Tim and Shelby has sat for a few more minutes to go over his paperwork. It had been decided that even though Armie was the owner of Archie’s, Tim would report to and work under the management of Shelby and Carter. Which became a whole other story when Shelby had taken Tim around for a more in-depth tour of the place before leaving him in the (in)capable hands of Armies little brother. If Tim had thought Armie and Shelby had the bickering down to an art, well Carter and Shelby were Picasso and Monet. 

Carter had taken him under his proverbial wing and showed him the inner workings of the dish pit and the bar. He even gave Tim a test of making a signature Archie’s cocktail. Which of course he nailed, growing up in a half French household had meant being the impromptu bartender at various family get togethers. Carter had been impressed to say the least, mumbling something about an incompetent ass named Oliver. At the end of the day though, Tim’s job was supposed to be in the dishpit so Carter had set him up there for an hour or so before letting him know his shift was over.

Which is why now Tim was sitting in his favourite coffee shop with his best friend waiting to receive the third degree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been awhile and I’m sorry. I’ve been having a hard time lately and the boys have not been cooperating. Hopefully I can get back into it.


	41. Lissa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry

“So there is this thing that Shelby explained to us. It’s called shipping. Have you ever heard of it?” He smiled at her. This is the happiest she has seen him in months. Which is why this is gonna be that much harder.   
She nodded in encouragement for Tim to continue. 

“So the staff at the restaurant gave Armie and I a ship name. Charmie. Isn’t that cute? It’s a mix of Chalamet and Armie. There had been discussion about other variations such as Hammermet, TimoMie and Armothee but Charmie just sounds cute. Right?” 

He was so excited as he rambled on. When was the last time she had seen him so involved in something? Surely it hadn't been since Scott. She should really step in here but she can’t. Not just yet. 

“Also. Shelby was telling us about this stuff called FanFic. Have you heard of it? Well she said that if Armie and I were celebrities and if we did like a movie or show or something together we could have fanfic based on us. When Shelby had mentioned movies I caught Armie out of the corner of my eye shaking his head. I’m not sure what that’s all about but I’m sure I’ll find out sooner or later. She said that our chemistry is so palpable that she was sure fans would write stories about us. How cool is that!? I’ve never heard of such a thing. Shel had said something about picturing us somewhere gorgeous, maybe in northern Italy, falling in love over the summer. I mean I’m not sure if she is actually a writer or something but I would definitely read something like that. Wouldn’t you?”

Tim had finally stopped to take a breath and looked at her expectantly. Oh fuck. He was giving her the look. That damn puppy dog look. Fuck. She should do it quick. Like ripping off a bandaid. Right??

“What’s going on Lis.. you’re not usually so quiet. Did something happen?? Come on Lissa, talk to me.”

Well fuck. Here we go.. now or never. 

“That’s great Timo, it all sounds amazing…” she starts. 

“I sense a but in there Lis, come on now. What’s going on?”

“But… aren’t you moving a little fast? I mean…. well… you just met the man what. Less than a week ago? Sure he seems awesome and all that but… come on Timo. I know you… I know how quickly you fall. And how hard you hit…” she puts her hand up to stop him before he can cut in. If she doesn’t get this out now she doesn’t know if she ever will. 

“Timothée, I love you. You know this. But I also know how you love. Fiercely and all consuming. You wear your heart on your sleeve and your emotions on your face. And endearing as that is. As your best friend in the whole entire fucking world. I owe you my honesty. I’m not saying that you shouldn’t go for it. Hell you deserve the world and every fucking thing in it. But I just think you need to take a step back. I mean. You got this job because you need it. You need to work to help out your mom and such right? And I would just hate to see something happen to that…. I’m sorry Timo…”

She stops and downs the rest of her coffee, she can’t look at him. Not right now. There is one more thing she has to say. Even if he hates her now, he has to know. 

Timmy sighs and mutters.   
“And?” He knows her too well also. Knows there is more. 

“And… well… it’s Scott… he’s back in town and wants to talk…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the faith. Lissa is just looking out for her bestie


	42. Armie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. It will work out.

“Can you believe it? She almost outted me to him…” Armie growls at his little sister. 

“Hey bro, back up. What the actual fuck are you talking about now??” 

The rest of the shift had been. Well. Fucking hard as fuck. Trying to focus on his work was proving more and more difficult with Timothée in the area. Sure they had decided that Shelby and Carter would be the management he reports to because, well even Armie knew it was highly inappropriate for him to thinking about his employee the way he is. Sure Tim was still working under him, since he was the boss and all, but he wouldn’t be reporting to him. At all. 

After Sam yelled at him again about needing more hands in the kitchen, Armie had left Shelby and Tim to it. Which was all well and fine until they had emerged from the office for a more in-depth tour. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Shelby had passed Tim off to Carter. He had chuckled at the expression on Tims face when he was stuck in the middle of another epic CarShel bickerfest. He had been annoyed when Carter had brought him over one of their signature cocktails, until he was informed that their newest employee had made it. He couldn’t believe Tim had whipped up the perfect Vodkatini on the first try. He could already see him giving Nick a run for his money. Armie has watched and tried to hide his smile when Tim lost control of the hose in the dishpit, consequently soaking everything except the actual dishes. Of course Armie had dropped what he was doing to rescue Timmy from the fly away hose. 

Which led him to now. Sitting in his apartment with his little sister discussing the days events.


	43. Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s family. It’s their job to worry

“Well when Miss Shelby was regaling Tim and I with the ins and outs of “shipping and fanfic” she almost told him about my short lived foray into the world of acting.” Her brother looked at her expectantly and she was drawing a blank. 

“I'm sorry dude. I haven’t slept in like 25 hours.. I have no idea what you are talking about. “ Charlie was dead on her feet after traveling to and from the coast in less than a day.

“Sorry sis, wait why the fuck are you here? I thought you and Frankie were spending the weekend on the coast?” Armie looked at his sister with concern. 

Charlie stood up and stretched out her back. After so many hours in the car she needed to move. The trip had been a clusterfuck of epic proportions but that wasn’t important right now. 

She had received a text from Carter about Armies behaviour and rushed right over to see what was up. 

“It’s not important Armie. What is important is that I am here and I think you need someone to talk to. Am I right?” Charlie and Armie has always had a special bond. He was the oldest male of the family and she was the only girl which made him her automatic protector, but that went both ways. She saw her brother differently than most people. She saw his strength and his humour like everyone else, but she also saw his weakness and his self doubt. 

“Fuck Char, I don’t even know where to start. It was a day that’s for sure.”

He then went on to tell her everything, in vivid detail. From the gruff morning meet up, the mid morning almost kiss, the sniffing of clothes, the abrupt wake up and awkwardness that followed and the kisses. Oh the kisses. 

Most men would be put off sharing such things with their family but not Armie. Charlie was the first person he had come out to years ago. Well actually she had asked him point blank if he was and proceeded to tell him how it would go from there on. She would be there for him no matter what. 

“So after I saved him from the flailing hose I realized I was soaking wet. Since I had already used my change of clothes from the office, Carter told me to come up here and change. He may have also told me not to bother coming back down until I got my head on straight but I have no idea what he was talking about.” He sat back on the couch and looked to his sister expectantly. 

“Well.. Armie… I’m not sure what to say in this situation.” She knew damn well what she had to say, but at the same time she really didn’t want to. Charlie had only seen her brother like this once before and she sure as hell didn’t want him going down that path again. 

He got up and grabbed a couple water bottles from the fridge. Handing one to her before slumping down on the couch.   
“BullShit Char, I can see the wheels turning and the words running through your head. You might as well just say it.” He said before downing his water bottle in one go. 

“Well okay. It seems like you know what I’m gonna say. So I guess I’ll just spit it out.” She takes a deep breath and looks her brother in the eye. 

“Armand. I know you don’t want to hear this. I know you like him, I mean what’s not to like. Maybe you need to take a step back though. It’s great that Shel and Carter have taken over the management role here but there is still the fact that. You will be working with Timothée day in and day out. You need to be sure about this, whatever it is, before you get in too deep. I know you bro and I love you so much, and as such I know just how deeply you fall and how quick you are to give up your heart. I just can’t bare to see you get hurt again. You know?” She sighs and takes another drink from her bottle. She knows it had to be said but she still hates it. Hates the possibility that she has hurt him but she would hate it so much more if someone else hurt him and she did nothing.

“Is that all Charlie?” She can tell by his tone that he is upset but he will put on a strong front and take care of his family before himself. The way it has always been. 

She sighs as she stands up. She places the bottle on the coffee table and grabs her purse. There isn’t anything else she can say right now. She has to believe that he will come to her when he is ready to talk. She has said her piece. She squeezes his shoulder as she walks by. 

“Yea.. yea that’s it. Just please. Armie. Promise me. You will be careful?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the faith okay?


	44. Timmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a very short update. We are following a path, the boys just like to make me squirm. Angst is fun isn’t it?

TC to Armie: hey boss, umm I’m sorry… there is a family emergency and I need a couple days off… I understand if you need to let me go and find someone else… I’m sorry… again   
-tc 

Yup. Fan-freaking-tastic. Timmy changed his text 3 times before clicking the send button. 

To add insult to injury on what had been a great day, up until his heart to heart with his bestie. He was second guessing everything even before he walked into a panic in the living room. 

“Oh Timo, I’m so glad you are home. I have to go. Your great aunt Mafalda fell and broke her hip. She will be okay but I need to go take care of her.” His mother rushed around packing her suitcase. 

“I’m coming with you.” Timmy said as he gathered his mum up in a hug.   
“Just let me pack a bag and we will get going.” 

“Oh Timo, thank you for the offer but I can’t ask you to come. You just started a new job. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone for.” 

“You are not asking mama, I’m telling you that I am coming to help you. I can get another job, but I can’t get another Mafalda.” He let go of his mom and headed to his room to pack. 

He was almost done getting everything in the bag when the text came through. 

Armie to TC: oh Timo I’m sorry, I hope it’s nothing too serious. Please keep me updated and don’t worry, your job will be waiting for you when you get back.   
-ah

Tim let out a sigh of relief as he grabbed up his bag and went to find his mum. He will make sure to check in with Armie when he got to his aunt's place.

**Author's Note:**

> So?? Questions. Comments. Concerns. Please @ me here or on tumblr peaches-at-midnight


End file.
